If you only knew
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: In this story all the boys fall in love...Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny and at some point Dally/Tim. Darry and Two-bit start to fall in love and once Darry ask Soda for help soda figures out he love Steven-sparks fly-Mpreg. Bad ending i know.
1. Chapter 1

*****EDITED*****

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming) and at some point Dally/Tim**

~~~Chapter 1~~~ (Pairing: none yet, but a romance is blooming...!)

Darry and Two-bit wrestled on the floor while Soda ran around the house looking for his shoe. Steven stood by the door laughing as Soda made his third trip around the house; he held the shoe behind his back smiling happily at Pony who just shook his head.

"Darry me and Johnny are heading to school...Darry?" Pony looked over at the two on the floor and smiled, walking out the door, but turned around quickly and looked at Steven. "Oh hey Steven, you guys should leave if you don't want to be late for work." Steven looked at his watch nodding and throwing the shoe on to the floor in front of him just as Soda ran back in.

"Stop fooling around Soda and hurry up; we're gonna be late." Steven said leaving the house.

"Darry?...Darry!" Soda yelled slipping on his shoe. Darry pinned Two-bit down to the floor, straddling his hips.

"What?" he panted out of breath.

"Is this really how your going to spend your only day off, wrestling with him?" Soda gestured to Two-bit. Two-bit somehow wiggled his legs out from under Darry and wrapped them around Derry's waist and used him as leverage to flip them over pinning Darry to the floor.

"And what is so bad about me huh?" Soda was about to answer when Darry flipped them back over and slammed Tow-bit to the floor. "Fuck Darry that hurt" Two-bit groaned and glared up at Darry.

"Sorry, and Soda me and Keith are going to see a movie later and go to lunch or something so stop worrying about what I do on _**my**_ day off" Soda mumbled something and stormed out.

"We're going to a movie?" Two-bit Bit asked excitedly Darry got off him and nodded

"I figure I got to do something fun on my day off and sitting next to you watching a stupid movie is not only funny but fun...remember last time, we sat in the front row and every time they kissed you throw your popcorn at the screen screaming 'she's a trap don't fall for it', God that was funny." Darry laughed and Two-bit smiled.

"Well she was, fucking his brother. Sucks for him though finding out and killing them" Darry laughed harder; pulled on his shoes.

"How does that suck for him, he wasn't the one getting his head chopped off." Two-bit shrugged.

"He had to go to jail thought, he killed them because they betrayed them, I'm just glad I don't have any siblings." Darry gave him a look and finished tying his shoe.

"Let's just go see what's playing okay?" Two-bit nodded grabbing his jacket and keys.

"When we get back I could help you with your car if you want." Darry stepped out locking the door and sticking the key where Pony could reach.

"What's wrong with my truck? Oh and hey let me drive." Two-bit nodded sliding into his front sit handing Darry the keys.

"Nothing is wrong with your truck, I was talking about the firebird you got in the garage it's only what, two years older than my baby right?" Two- bit rubbed the dashboard and Darry laughed.

"Yeah that would be great, never thought I'd have the time to even look at it again." Two-bit just gave him a small smile. _"If you only knew..." _Two-bit thought to himself.

~~movies~~

"So, That movie sucked...like I've never seen that bad of a movie before." Darry said as he slide in to the drivers set of Two-bits car for the second time that day.

"I know, I don't even get what they were doing half the time...did it even have a script or did those shit actors just pull the lines out of thin air." Two-bit grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning his head back against the seat.

"I know right...you want ice cream" Darry pulled away from the curb and turned down the next street over.

"Yeah...sure..." Two-bit gave him a look.

"What's the look for Keith?" said boy shrugged his shoulders, moving his head so he was facing the window but the look didn't leave. "Keith?" Darry voice was harsh and sent shivers down Two-bits spine.

"Darry its nothing so leave it" Darry pulled the car over fast glaring at him he before turned off the car.

"Keith" Darry's face was cold and his voice harsher than before.

"You really want to know Darry?" he nodded turning in his seat to face Two-bit better. "Why are you spending all your money on me, go buy Baby (A/N: everyone in the gang calls Pony baby, because his the youngest) new clothes or something" Darry chuckled lightly

"That's what your upset about" Two-bit scowled at the window and nodded, "Keith…Keith?" he turned his head, giving Darry a bored look. "What is so bad about me wanting to take you out?" Two-bits eyes widened and his head snapped forward. _"nothing, nothing at all, take me out Darry...please" _Two-bit thought but just went with,

"Nothing" Darry ruffled his hair.

"Your my best friend, let me spend money on you." Darry turned the car back on, pulling off the curb. "If you want we could go back to my house and wait for Baby and Johnny to get back and take them with us. Would that make you feel better?" Two-bit nodded, he hated that Pony and Darry always fought about money and about everything else and it pissed him off that Darry hated giving Pony money. One time Pony spent twenty bucks on food at DQ for him, Johnny, and some random girls and not on new pants from the discount store like Darry had told him to do, now Darry doesn't trust Pony...with money that is. As they pulled into the drive way they saw Dally sitting on the front porch.

"I thought he was in jail again?" Two-bit wondered out loud, Darry shrugged getting out of the car.

"Hey Dally, how are you?" Dally shot up at Darry's greeting and gave him a manly hug. (you know the kind were the grab hands then like punch each others backs...manly hug)

"Great, sorry didn't mean to interrupt your...date" Dally laughed, and Darry punched lightly on the shoulder laughing too. Two-bit just walked past them going inside _"yeah if only" _he thought grabbing a beer from the fridge and searching for food.

"You know I don't buy beer for you." Darry said reaching around him grabbing two more and Two-bit shivered when Darry placed a hand on his hip to steady himself.

"Yeah well you should" he answered, his voice shaky.

"You alright Keith?" Darry in a very concerned voice shutting the fridge door keeping a hand on Two-bits waist just in case he passed out. Two-bit nodded and moved away from Darry and over to the sink, Darry gave him a worried look before handing Dally a beer.

"His fine go get your mail or something" Darry gave Dally a look but went anyway. "So you got the hots-" Two-bit cut him off.

"Don't even say it Dally" he kept his eyes on the empty sink in front of him not daring to even glance at Dally.

"I'm not going to tell him, so you got a crush, big deal. You think if you don't say it or hear it out loud it we'll just go away...your wrong." Two-bit turned to look at Dally

"Oh yeah how the hell would you know?" He snapped and Dally laughed, opening his beer and taking a sip.

"Been there, I just out of jail the first time and I met Tim. He turn my whole world around and he doesn't even know...it won't go away, and not admitting it only makes in hurt worst...Two-bit you're in love with Darry, face it and it becomes that much easier to look him in the eye again." Dally looked start into Two-bits eyes as he said this.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" Dally shrugged, and left the room just as Darry entered after hearing everything Dally had just said, he cleared his throat.

"So what was that about?" Two-bit shook his head, leaving the room as well.

"We'll be in the garage looking at the car" Two-bit called over his shoulder, Darry yelled an okay to let him know he heard him. _'So Keith loves you...oh shit...I need to talk to Soda' _Darry thought leaving the kitchen, and going to the phone after calling outside that he'd be right there.

"Hey Steve, is Soda there" he got a grunt back and heard Soda's laughter before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" he answered, Darry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Hey Soda, its Darry"

"Hey Darry! What's up?" Darry could hear the smile in Sodas voice and for some reason that calmed him down a little.

"Soda...I kind of just heard Keith and Dally talking...and ummm...Keith's in love with me" he heard the phone drop from Sodas hand.

~~A/N~~

And there it is, Review

-Manda


	2. Chapter 2

*****EDITED*** **

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming) and at some point Dally/Tim**

~~~Chapter 2~~~ (Pairings:...not sure...)

(last time)

"_Soda...I kind of just heard Keith and Dally talking...and ummm...Keith's in love with me" he heard the phone drop from Sodas hand._

"Soda...Soda you still there?" he heard the phone being picked up.

"Yeah…your fucking with me right?" Darry shook his head, then realized Soda couldn't actually see him.

"No, Dally just figured it out and...Shit I basically took him on a date today." Darry swore again stomping his foot.

"Darry its…" Soda paused before laughing. "You like him!" Soda said and the smile in his voice didn't calm Darry down this time.

"No I don't, Soda I'm not gay" he laughed again "shut the fuck up. My best friend just agreed to being in love with me and you're fucking laughing?" he stopped and signed.

"Darry I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...look maybe it's just a crush, as long as you don't do anything that would make him think you like him back your fine. He might get over it." He said not sounding very sure of his own answer.

"Would me saying something like, 'what's so bad about me wanting to take you out' be leading him on at all?" Soda paused for a second and talked to someone.

"Steve says yeah, and that it sounds like your trying to get in his pants" Darry growled lightly.

"Well I'm not" Soda laughed

"You sure, the way you to were wrestling this morning, it looks like you'd have fun." Darry almost dropped the phone, he took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Soda..."

"Sorry, it's just, are you sure you don't like him at all?" Darry turned so he was leaning against the wall and dropped his head back against it as well sighing heavily. "Darry what color are his eyes?"

"Why does that matter?" It was Sodas turn to sign.

"It just does, now answer the question"

"They're gray with a little blue, oh and they kind of look green sometimes" Soda and Steve whispered for a second.

"Is there anything you like about him or think about him?" Darry thought for a minute.

"I guess he has a cute laugh, as far a laughs go...his nose scrunches up and...it's…cute?" more whispering and then they argued on something, then Soda yelled fine to which Darry could hear Steve laughing at.

"Steve wants to know if you ever, you know…had a...'dream' about?" Soda had whispered the last part, causing both Darry and Steve to laugh, after composing himself again Darry answered.

"Yeah once or twice, but that doesn't make me gay...right?" There was a strange sound and then Steve's voice came on the phone.

"You love him, and it doesn't mean your gay it means your Bi so get over it and fuck him already" Steve basically yelled.

"But-" Steve sighed cutting him off.

"You know his eye color, you know all his favorite shit, you think his laugh is cute, and you had a sex dream about him Darry, stop worrying and just go for it!" And with that the phone was slammed down and Darry just stood there staring at the phone.

"Hey you coming" Darry jumped a Dally's voice, who laughed and continued. "I know shit about cars, and Two-bits up to his elbows in grease already so you better get out there before he fix's the whole damn thing for you...unless that's why you're in here, to make him do all the work." Dally smiled walking over a drinking the rest of Darry forgotten beer.

"Dally...what color are Tim's eyes?" he gave Darry a look then sighed.

"What the fuck type of question is that." Dally glared watching Darry ran a hand though his hair.

"Do you know or not?" Dally sighed sitting down on the bottom stair

"There light brown" he smiled and Darry sat next to him.

"Keith are gray" Dally laughed finally understanding, he nudged Darry and Darry nudged him back, they sat there quietly for a minute and just as Two-bit walked in the back door Darry looked at Dally and smiled not realizing yet that Two-bit was there. "I think I love him" Dally got up.

"Who? Two-bit?" Dally smiled at Two-bit and he stopped giving Dally a death glare, thankfully Darry still hadn't notice him.

"Yeah...he likes me right?" Dally only nodded

"You like him right?" Darry spun around fast and his eyes went wide when he say Two-bit standing there, no shirt on and grease wiped across his chest.

"Ummm, you got towel or something?" Two-bit's face was red, and for some reason he felt very naked all of a sudden.

"Yeah...in the kitchen" Darry walked him in and Dally left out the back door yelling something that neither Darry nor Two-bit actually got. Darry handed Two-bit the towel and who stood there awkwardly looking at it in his hands. It happened so fast Two-bit could barley react, Darry had grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. The pressure was light at first then slowly got harder, Two-bit gasp and his arms went around Darry's neck as their tongues slowly joined in. Darry moved one hand behind Two-bit's head and the other to his hip, kissing him deeper. Darry pulled away slowly moving to Two-bit's jaw and then slowly kissing down to his neck.

"Darry" Two-bit moaned as teeth lightly scrapped his neck. Darry bite down hard on the side of his neck causing anther moan, only this one was loader then the first. Darry backed them up till Two-bits back hit the table, he moved his lip back to Two-bits, running his hands down his sides to just behind his thighs lifting him up on to the table and moving in between the now open legs. Two-bit cried out as Darry started down his body again, taking time to basically worship his nipples. As Darry started moving back up Two-bit moved his hands to Darry's belt, unclipping it as fast as he could. Once getting it off him he help Darry pull his shirt off rubbing his hands up and down Darry's chest, making himself moan at how hard Darry's body was. He traced the lines of his well defined six-pack and the most amazing sex lines he had ever seen. He dipped his fingers into Darry's pants tugging on them while biting his lip and giving Darry an innocent look which caused him to groan and ravage Two-bit's mouth. He slowly undid the buttons to Darry's jeans, and just as he was about to unzip them, they heard Ponyboy laughing from outside the door. Darry jumped back grabbing his shirt and Two-bit grabbed the towel from the floor acting like he was just washing the grease off of himself. Darry kicked his belt into the hallway just as Pony came into view.

"Hey Pony, how was school and where's Johnny?" Pony just smiled happily.

"Great Mr. Mallon loved my journal, said I'm one of the best writers in class, and Johnny's talking to Dally outside. What are you two do today?" Two-bit blushed deeply turning back to the sink.

"Nothing really, we went to the movies and Two-bit worked on my car some" Two-bit smiled to himself before turning around and leaned back against the sink.

"Hey, you guys want ice cream?" Darry laughed and Pony nodded before running outside. Darry smiled at Two-bit walking over to him and placing his hands on either side of the sink behind him. He leaned in and kissed Two-bit hard, pressing his even harder cock into Two-bit's thigh, before backing up and sighing.

"You owe me…if you didn't have such a sexy moan I wouldn't be like this" Two-bit blushed running his hands up Darry's chest and wrapping his arms around his neck before lightly kissing him again.

"I'll have to fix that later then huh?" Darry nodded pulling Two-bit outside before they got caught. As the five boys got into the car, Two-bit and Darry in the front and Pony, Johnny, and Dally forced into the back, Soda and Steve were having a strange conversation.

"Soda it's not like I'm saying your brothers a freak, I'm perfectly fine with it, its just-" Soda cut him off throwing a wrench at him. "Hey!" Steve yelled jumping out of the way.

'"You can't deal with him being gay, can you...you're a complete bastard you know that?" Soda turned and tried to leave but Steve graded his arm.

"Soda, I don't care that his gay, it's just I'm a little...I don't know...surprised is all." Soda just pulled his arm away and went outside to the waiting customer. 'Why am I so mad' he thought filling the tank 'it's not like Steve even cares, he doesn't care about anything...' he took the money and the man left. Soda walked back in and over to the car he'd been working on. About two hours later the place was dead, so Steve decided it was time to close up for the day, he walked over to Soda and laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and hit his head on the hood of the car.

"Steve that hurt, why did you have to scare me like that." he grumbled turning away from him. Steve hugged him. "What are you doing, let go of me."

"No, not till you tell me why you're ignoring me, Soda come on." he rested his head on Sodas shoulder smiling at him. 'Why does him holding me feel so...right. God I sound like a chick!'

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just mad and am taking it out on you" Soda gave a shy smile.

"Oh yeah, you little punk." he turned Soda around and smiled at him and dropped his hands down from Sodas shoulders.

"Ummm... Steve your hands are ummm on my...there on my..." Steve looked down and realized his hands were resting on Sodas ass.

"Oh my God-I'm sorry-I didn't mean it." Steve pulled his hands away quickly, Soda just blushed, and went to turn away from Steve but Steve pushed him up against the wall. "You liked it didn't you?" Sodas eyes went wide and he shook his head not being able to form words. Steve's hands slide slowly down Soda body again, causing him to visible shiver. Steve's hands stopped on Sodas ass squeezing lightly to the firm cheeks.

"Steve, stop please, don't mess you with me; please. I can't take it okay, I-I-I...never mind, just never mind" he looked down at the floor.

"Soda do you mean..." the question hung in the air till Soda finally let himself look at Steve.

"Yes, I do. Love you, that is. I just realized that I love you Steven" Steve kissed Soda as hard and as passionately as he could.

"You...you don't even know..." Steve began cupping Sodas face in his hand, smoothing hair away from it. "...You don't even know how long I've waited, hoping you'd say that. It's been years. I haven't even been able to think about anyone other than you, Soda. I was about ready to give up hope, thinking that...that Sandy would never go away. You have no idea how amazing you just made me feel." His words touched Soda deeply. He looked at Steve in slight awe, taking in his confession. 'Years...damn, had it taken me that long to come to my senses?' Soda though leaning up and kissing him this time.

"I love you Steve" They kissed for as long as they could, hands roaming over each others bodies, Steve a little more bold then Soda. Out of nowhere the bell went off telling them that another customer was waiting for service, Steve silently thanked whatever God was smiling down on him that they were in the shaded part of the garage.

"I'll be right back okay baby" Soda blushed at the new nickname and smiled, nodding and dropping his arms from Steve's neck, which he hadn't even remembered putting there. Steve ran out to the car and laughed. "Hey Darry, what you doing here?" Darry's smiled up at him.

"One for gas and two close the place were going out." Soda had heard Darry's voice so he came out and around to his side.

"Darry what are you doing here?" he asked leaning on window

"Were going to get Ice-cream and Baby fells bad not bring you." Soda laughed and smiled at Pony.

"Well give us a few minutes and we'll go okay." Darry nodded, not really paying attention, his eyes sideward glancing at Two-bit. Who noticed and just smiled blushed and looked away.

"Let's go...close up." Steve said wiggling his eyebrow Soda glared but followed. As soon as the closed the garaged Steve head Soda up against the wall kissing and biting at his lips.

"Steve. Stop. Now...my brothers are outside." Steve growled and pulled away. "Let's just close up okay you can stay over tonight and I'll give Baby the bed and we can go to the living room and..." he started walking away.

"and what Soda, come on baby don't tease me." he wrapped his arms around Soda from be hide.

"Not tease, just...yeah I'm teasing you." Soda broke away, laughing as he closed the store part of the garage. Steve glared happily and went to put the money into the back safe.

~~~A/N~~~

Review

Manda


	3. Chapter 3

*****EDITED*****

I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.

**Rated: M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming) and at some point Dally/Tim**

**Okay just a note, I don't really know where I'm going with this story, it's probably going to be a two story, story...just say that last sentient till what it means registers =3**

~~~Chapter 3~~~ (back to Darry/Two-bit because I suck at Steve/Soda. PS-pony is a wimp)

"Keith!" Darry moaned as he came down Two-bit's throat, he rolled his head forward and cursed under his breath "They're coming back" Two-bit sat back up in the passenger seat with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry babe, I should have warned you."

"It tasted so weird...in a good way." Darry just laughed and got out of the car, slowly Two-bit got out as well just as the other reached the car. Soda tilted his head to the side as he looked at Two-bit funny before his eyes widened and he blushed a dark red.

"Two-bit...you ummm got a little something on your chin" Soda said as quietly as he could, but Dally heard and start laughing like crazy, and then almost fell down laughing when Two-bit quickly wiped it away making up some lame excuse about it being ice cream.

"I thought you had chocolate ice cream?" Pony asked innocently. Johnny gave a small smile and grabbed Pony's elbow pulling him away before he could ask any other embarrassing questions. Two-bits face was bright red, he walked over to Darry and hide his head in his chest as Dally and Steve laughed and really did fall on the ground.

"Oh God...I can't breath..." Dally gasp laughing harder, Steve nodded as they continued to laugh at Two-bits embarrassment.

"Hey Two-bit can I talk to you for a second?" Steve stopped laughing when Soda ask Two-bit the same question Darry had ask him a half-hour ago and look what that got him, a blowjob in the front seat of the car.

"Yeah sure" Steve glared at Two-bit as the two walked over to a bench, he kept his eyes on him the whole time they talked.

"He isn't going to do anything" Darry said offering Steve his hand as he got off the ground still not taking his eyes off Two-bit. "Will you calm down, Keith's not going to pull anything on your boy" Steve's head snapped to Darry and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"What do you mean, Soda is not my boyfrie-boy, his not my boy anything" Darry just gave him a knowing smile and patted his shoulder. "You break my little brothers heart and I'll kill you" he smiled and went over to Dally and started yelling at him for laughing at his boyfriend.

~~~~_Two-bit/ Soda conversation_~~~~

"Can I ask you something personal?" Soda asked giving a small blush and looking at his shoes, smiling when he remembered that morning (AN: Soda knew Steve had his shoe the whole time, or at least after his first trip around the house...back to the story). '_God everything is happening so fast, Darry and Two-bit, me and Steve' _he thought to himself.

"Sure Soda shot" Two-bit smiled turning his body on the bench so he was better facing Soda. (AN: okay just try saying that last thing Two-bit said five time fast ;).

"It's just, I kind of told Steve we'd do stuff tonight and I've never done...stuff before, other then kissing' I mean." He played with the bottom of his shirt not daring to look at Two-bit.

"So you want pointers or something" he just nodded silently "Okay well that was my first...you know...with Darry in the car." Two-bit blushed rubbing a hand over his while Soda just nodded again "I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't let it on that I did, I just thought about what all the girls I've been with done and kind of copied it." Soda looked at him.

"But all me and Sandy ever did was kiss, she was so uptight, with me that is not with her baby's father...I guess" Two-bit rubbed his shoulder.

"Look Soda all you got to do is relax your jaw, wet your lips, and don't take more than you can handle...oh and don't bite, scraping a little and very lightly is okay but he might not like that type of thing." Soda laughed.

"And Darry does?" Two-bit went to answer but Soda stopped him. "NO... I don't actually want to know" They both laughed before hearing a moan behind them. Two-bit shushed Soda and they got up and slowly went over to the playground and listened for another sound. A small moan came from the jungle cage (AN: that what we call them in my home town, but its that thing that Pony and Johnny sat on before Johnny stabbed that guy...i can't remember his name at the moment, I think it was Bobby, correct me if I'm wrong) Soda and Two-bit slowly moved forward and their eyes went wide at the scene before them.

~~~~_Scene before them_~~~~

"Johnny, I don't think we should be doing this, not here at least. Darry or Soda might...Oh shit!" Pony cried out as Johnny shoved into him hard, successfully shutting him up. (Bad Johnny and Pony having sex in a public place, tsk tsk tsk). Johnny moved fast and hard in and out of Pony incredible tight but oh so willing hole, while Pony clung to the metal bar in front of him trying to keep himself standing. "Johnny...oh God... I love you" he moaned turning his head to the side so Johnny could kiss him. When breathing became an issue Johnny broke the kiss resting his head on Pony's shoulder grabbing his hips and thrusting faster.

"I...love...you...too" he accompanied ever word with a extremely powerful thrust right into Pony's sweet spot, Pony screamed his name as he came, his dick not even having to be touched once. Johnny whispered something in his ear, before groaning and spilling himself in to Pony's ass. They took a moment to compose themselves before Johnny pulled his now soft member out of Pony.

"Do you really love me Johnny?" Pony asked as he zipped his pants back up. Johnny spun him around and kissed him hard.

"Pony, I love you, you know I do...what's really wrong sweetheart" Pony just blushed.

"It's just...why can't we tell them!" Pony yelled, when Johnny didn't answer, Pony shook his head and climbed out of the cage.

"Pony! wait." Johnny grabbed his arm.

'No, your just using me till Dally falls for you and not Tim, aren't you?" Johnny looked speechless and then looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry Pony-" before he could finish talking Pony ran back to the car and into Darry's arms.

"Pony what's wrong?" He hind his head into Darry chest, crying about something he couldn't understand. Two-bit and Soda came over and Two-bit mouthed to Darry that Johnny and him just broke up. Darry eyes went wide till he heard Pony sob and hugged Pony close, rubbing his back. Secretly happy that it was him and not Soda that Pony hand came running to. "Lets get you home" Darry passed Pony to Soda so he could hold him in the back on the ride home. "Dally walk Johnny home for me, yeah?" he nodded and that made Pony cry harder.

It took Pony two days to pull himself together enough to tell Soda that him and Johnny had been dating for six months and Johnny had always been making up shit to why they couldn't tell the others about them. It was Monday morning and everyone woke up to Two-bit cooking breakfast. Pony ignored the facts that one: Two-bit was cooking and two: he was only wearing Darry's t-shirt and a pair of boxers, which also belonged to Darry. Soda sat next to Pony and tried to get Steve to stop flirting with him because it was making Pony upset, but what was really making him upset was that everyone kept asking if he was alright. _'I'd be fine if you people would stop asking and let me forget for two seconds' _Pony thought to himself as Two-bit put a plate of food in front of him. It was nice to see food that wasn't purple or green, and it tasted amazing. Pony got up and hugged Darry as he came in, he didn't even know why, but ever since he was little Darry always made him feel safe and comfortable. Soda made him feel loved, but right now he wanted to be comfortable and protected more than loved. He knew it didn't make sense but he didn't care, once he let go and sat back down Darry went over and held Two-bit from behind.

"Why are you cooking, not that I mind but still?" Two-bit stilled at Darry question and turned in his arms and smiled nervously, wrapping his arms around Darry's neck.

"Can't I just take care of my lover and his family without being questioned on my motives." Darry pulled away and glared.

"Well normally yes, but when you say something like that, then I know that you did something wrong, what'd you do?" Soda started laughing and everyone at the table looked up, Pony gasped.

"Darry, you get attacked by a freaking' tiger or something." he laughed when Darry walked out of the room to the bathroom and yelled, which caused Two-bit to wince.

"I didn't mean to Darry, I just got carried away last night" he called "I noticed this morning, there not even that bad." Darry came back in and growled.

"Not that bad, I have scratches all over my back." he grabbed Two-bit and pulled him upstairs.

"Darry come on you have work we do not have time to...Owww...did you just spank me!" All three boys laughed at every oww they heard come from Darry's room. After a few minutes the moans of pain stop and there was a slamming noise and then a moan of pleasure. "Darry!...Oh God Yes!" there was a timed banging noise that slowly followed. Soda covered Pony's ears and pulled him outside.

"Soda I've been having sex longer then you have, it's not like I don't know what it sounds like." Soda glared.

"And what make you think me and Steve have had sex yet, I'm still a virgin thank-you and plus we've only been together two days really, I'm not a whore Pony." Pony signed apologizing quietly.

"Ummm...hey Pony" both boys snapped their heads to the darkly tan boy standing awkwardly at the fence.

"Why are you here Johnny?" Pony eyes were already starting to water as he pushed Soda inside so they could talk alone.

"Look, Pony I love you, and just because you think I love Dally more doesn't mean I'll stop loving you." and then Johnny was holding his cheek as it turned red from Pony smacking him.

"I heard Dally and Two-bit talking; you had sex with him the night we broke up. Now you come here and just expect me to believe that you love me and not him, I can't believe you Johnny...I gave you everything." Johnny kept his head down.

"I'm sorry Pon-" another hit made him shut up.

"Don't, If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it…so just don't." Pony walked back up the path and just as he opened the door he stopped and turned around. "Oh and Johnny, congratulations, you're going to be a Father." and then he walked inside and slammed the door shut sliding down the door. Soda heard the door and came out to see Pony on the floor crying. Soda wrapped his arms around him and held him, After another ten mintues Darry came running down stairs only wearing his jeans, while pulling on his shirt saying something about being late for work before he say Pony sitting there crying. He kneeled down next to Pony pulling him into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked carrying Pony to his room, laying him down and sitting next to him. Soda lay next to him and held him close as he cried.

"Pony what Johnny say?" Pony sat up and rubbed his face, wiping the tears away as the fell.

"I-I t-t-old h-h-him that I-I-I was...was..." he started crying again, and before either brother could say anything Johnny burst through the door and grabbed Pony holding him as close as he could.

"Are you sure Pony?" he asked kissing his hair. Pony nodded, holding on to Johnny. He couldn't help it, Johnny made him feel better, he felt safer in Johnny's arms, more so then when in Darrys, and he felt more love in his arms then Soda. Johnny's smell made him forget how upset he was, that musky scent made him feel more at home even if he was laying in his own bed.

"I'm sure, please don't leave me Johnny, I'm sorry for what I said, just don't leave me." He cried into Johnny's shoulder, Darry and Soda had gotten up and were now standing in the doorway with Steve and Two-bit.

"I never will, Pony what happened was a moment of weakness, I was really upset about everything that had happened with you, it will never ever happen again. I'll never leave you Pony...even if you weren't pregnant I wouldn't leave you, Pony I love you." Pony kissed Johnny lightly until his warmth was pulled away and pushed against a wall and punched by Darry.

"You got my fifteen year old brother pregnant!" he yelled, he went to hit him again but Pony grabbed his arm.

"Darry I love him, Stop!" Darry just at the both of them before storming out of the room and out of the house.

"I better go get him." Two-bit whispered before turning and going after him. Soda just shook his head, before Steve pulled him away. Johnny got up and held Pony close as he cried ignoring his stinging jaw and just held Pony tell they both fell asleep.

~~~A/N~~~

Review please

-Manda


	4. Chapter 4

****EDITED****

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming) and at some point Dally/Tim**

~~~Chapter 4~~~

"I can't believe Pony would be this stupid!" Darry was sitting at the counter at Bucks; Two-bit was surprisingly the only sober one at the bar.

"I know, how could he believe Johnny?" Dally laughed.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked and Two-bit stood behind him waving at Dally and mouthing 'don't tell him' over and over, but Dally just gave him a confused look and kept talking.

"Well, I had sex with Johnny that night I walked him home. Like six times, that boy knows what his doing let me tell you, anyway we did it again the day after that. He was going to come over tonight but now that Pony's got a baby I'm back to just pinning after Tim" he signed dramatically.

"I'm going to kill that fucker…as soon as I remember how to walk" Darry slurred and him and Dally giggled to each other drunkenly. Two-bit signed tipping his half empty glass up and downing the rest of it.

"Buck call me when he's planning on leavening so I can come pick him up, I'll be at his house" he said pointing at Darry. He went to leave but Darry grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going baby, we should go up to Dally's room and-" Two-bit kissed him to shut him up and pulled his arm.(AN: everyone in the bar doesn't give a shit about gay people no one does its "normal" in my world no matter what your views on "normal" are.)

"Let's go home and do that, okay?" Darry only nodded and waved goodbye to everyone in the bar, he hugged Dally and loudly whispered something about telling Tim how he felt, Dally only nodded looking at his feet. "and you say I'm bad when I get drunk" Darry just signed humming a song that wasn't really a song more like any tunes he could remember at that moment mixed into one.

"Baby, you should drive" Darry said handing Two-bit the keys giving him a sloppy kiss and groping his ass.

"Yeah I should" Two-bit laughed pulling Darry's hands off of his ass and walking over to the car.

~~~~_Two weeks later~~~~_

"Steve give me my shoe right now!" Soda yelled jumping on top of him; Steve fell back against the bed and groaned.

"I really don't have it this time angel" Soda glared.

"Don't get cute with me mister, calling me angel and baby want work this time, I want my shoe God damn it" Steve gave up handing him the shoe and going in for a kiss which was quickly denied by Soda.

"No, Steve, I told you not till we're at work or will end up being late again." Steve made a whimpering noise as he nuzzled Soda's neck. "Steve please stop with the wounded puppy routine" Steve flipped them over and started kiss Soda's neck, biting and sucking and the spot right below his ear, that Steve found out made Soda moan like a cheap whore, "Ahhh, oh god that fells so…Steve" he said in a breathless moan.

"I love you angel" Soda gave a nervous smile "what's wrong Soda?"

"I-I-I think I'm ummm I think I'm ready Steve" Soda said sitting up, Steve gave him a funny look, before sitting up as well.

"Ready for what, work?" Soda shook his head. "Then what do you mean ready…oh you mean like ready to have sex…Wait your ready to… that fucking awesome…can we right now?" he started pulling off his shirt, but Soda stopped him laughing while his face turned bright red.

"No not right now Steve, later" he nodded pulling his shirt back down.

"So at work" Soda blush grow and he shook his head.

"Tonight after me, Baby, and Two-bit get back from the movies, Johnny said him and Baby are going to go out after that and so are Darry and Two-bit so will have a couple hours to our selves" Steve signed.

"I have to wait that long" Soda just laughed pushing Steve off of him and getting up putting on his shoe. "By the way, why are only you three going." Soda smiled

"Dally's going to and his been jokingly calling it the bitches night out" Steve just shook his head kissing Soda forehead and walking into the leaving room and scream. Soda came running out and laughed at the two boys on the couch that had been making out but now just looked like a deers cot in headlights. "Well hello Johnny, did you stay the night last night as well." he asked as Pony hurriedly pulled his shirt back on.

"Yeah, Pony said it was okay, my dad was yelling at me again." Soda patted his shoulder and shook his head at Pony.

"Pony your pants are undone." Pony blushed looking away from Soda.

"They won't close" Soda gave him a look and then finally noticed that Pony stomach was starting to round and had actually already formed a 'baby bump' as most called it.

"Come on, I'm sure I got an old pair that would fit you." Pony smiled and followed Soda into there room.

"So you're going to be a father…shit" Steve said flopping down next to Johnny on the couch, Johnny just nodded looking at his hands.

"It's scary, Steve, have you and Soda ever done anything?" Steve shook his head "good, don't, after me and Pony did he got weird. He wasn't ready, and I was impatient, he said he was ready and I just believed it because I wanted him so bad. I'm only telling you this because I heard Soda tell you he was ready and it sound the same as when Pony said it. Pony thought I would leave him if we didn't have sex, that's probably what Soda's thinking…or maybe not, just make sure first." Steve stared in wonder at Johnny.

"Sorry, I understand what you're saying it's just…I've never heard you talk some much since…well ever" Johnny smiled.

"The Curtis boys will do that to ya'" Steve laughed nodding in complete understanding. Pony made Johnny happier, Soda made Steve love the little things (no matter how corny it sounded it was true), and Darry made Two-bit stop drinking almost all together (the only time he did drank was when they went out to dinner).

"Okay, Pony's got pants that fit now; you two can go to school now." Soda said smiling happily as he entered the room. The two boys on the couch just smiled at each other and kissed there respected boyfriends before heading out.

~~~~_One hour after boys left for movies_~~~~

"Darry!" Soda screamed while being followed by Dally who was carrying a bloody Ponyboy. The three other men who had been playing poker in the kitchen (Steve as always kicking everyone's asses) walked out laughing about something random.

"What is it Soda…Pony!" Darry dropped his beer to the floor and grabbed Pony out of Dally's arms, carrying him to his bed. Johnny followed close behind while Steve stayed and tried to calm Soda down

"Angle what happened to Pony?" He asked trying to make Soda sit back down but he just stood right back up and started pacing. "Two-bit do you know what happened?" Two-bit nodded.

"We were watching the movie and Pony had to piss so he left to go and I don't know…he took a long time so I said I'd go get him and when I got there Pony was being beat to shit by two soc. I knocked them out and got the gang." Two-bit said in a panic passing back and forth. Dally came walking out of the room his shirt covered in blood.

"He stopped bleeding for now, his still unconscious though. Johnny is freaking out so I'm going to take him to Tim's with me." they others nodded, Two-bit gave him a look.

"I thought you were going to tell him how you felt tonight?" Dally glared at him.

"Don't make it sound so girly and Johnny needs to get away right now okay…and also I'm being chicken shit, so I'll do it next time we're alone, okay?" he signed and Two-bit rolled his eyes going into Pony's to see if Darry needed help. Two minutes later Pony was yelling, while Two-bit and Darry laughed lightly in the background. Johnny ran out of the room and stop short almost running into Dally, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

"Pony says his needs me here…and that he doesn't want me alone in a room with you so…I'm staying here" Johnny said blushing and went back to the room as fast as he could. Dally swore, and looked at Steve and Soda who were smiling at him.

"Can I use your phone…oh wait I don't care if you don't want me to" he grumbled glaring at Soda and going in to the hall. He picked up the phone and signed staring at it for a minute before dialing the number.

"What?" Tim answered sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you up." Dally said breathing deeply, smiling slightly at the how cute Tim's sleepy voice was.

"Dally? It's cool, you okay you said you'd be here a twenty minutes ago" Dally breathing become heavily, as he struggled to figure out what to say.

"Tim…I love you…I've loved you for so long and…I don't know…I was kind of hoping you might love me too?" There was no answer "Tim?" Dally asked quietly "Tim?" he asked again a little louder this time, and then the phone went dead. "Shit" he signed hanging up the phone and for the first time since his very first time in jail Dally let a tear slip passed his eyes, he slide down the wall and held the phone against his forehead.

"Hey Dally Soda said you were…Dally!" Two-bit kneeled down in front of him wrapping an arm around him. "What's wrong?" he asked hanging up the phone.

"I told him…he hung up on me" Two-bit sighed and sat down next to him keeping his arm wrapped around him. Dally leaned his head down against Two-bit's shoulder and sighed. "I love him and now won't ever talk to me again." Two-bit just hugged him close and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

~~~Two months later~~~

"Dally will you please shut up, it's nothing personal or anything you just don't know anything about cars" Soda said as he leaned back against the car he was working on.

"Sorry, I'm really bored, why don't you close up early and will go hang out or some shit." Steve signed, grabbing Soda's arm.

"Soda is already leaving early as it is, so he can't go now" He pulled Soda over to the store part of the garage. "Could you look after this place for a few minutes I have to go bring the money from the safe to the bank" Soda nodded waving Dally over and kissing Steve goodbye. After Steve left and Soda finished ringing up a customer Dally jump up on the contour and signed.

"Dally if you're so bored go hang out with Two-bit and Darry, they said they were going to work on his firebird today, maybe Two-bit will teach you something about cars." Dally gave him a look and signed again.

"By working on the car they mean they're going to fuck in it and then on it and then around it and then in it again and th-" Soda covered his mouth and glared.

"I got it and personal I don't want to know about my brother's sex life." Dally laughed a little and smiled.

"Why you leaving early anyway?" Soda grabbed two sodas out of the mini-fridge under the counter and handed one to Dally.

"Baby has to go to the Doctors to make sure his okay after what happened last month, and I have a physically so I'm just going to bring him." Soda looked down at his feet.

"Right, how's he coping with losing the baby?" Soda just shook his head.

"He's getting better but his always upset, Johnny's trying to take care of him but its becoming to much for him. Pony's always getting sick, and he stopped eating, we basically have to force him to eat. He has being talking more though, which is a good sign…anyway we should stop talking about this, talk about something more happy…how's Tim?" Dally glared at the bottle in his hand.

"I wouldn't know, he stopped talking to me after I told him I was in love with him." Soda laughed "how is that funny!" Soda pointed out side and Dally saw Tim getting out of his car, he jumped off the counter and hide behind it.

"Hello Tim, how are you?" Tim smiled nervously.

"Good and you…your Soda right? Dally told me about you guys but I can never seem to place a name with a face" Soda smiled nodding.

"Yep I'm Soda and its fine and I'm doing great…what do you need?"

"Pack of smoke, cheapest you have and to talk to Dally" Soda grabbed the smokes and handed them over grabbing the money, while Dally hit his leg repeatedly and Soda signed getting the point to why he was being hit.

"Well there you go and I have no idea where Dally is" Soda said motioning with his eyes to below the contour. Tim glared.

"Oh really well then I better just leave…or I could do this." out of no were Dally was grabbed by two hands and pulled over the contour and pulled him out the door waving goodbye to a very amused Soda. Tim put Dally in the car and sat in the drivers sit pulling out on to the road and diving to the spot where him and Dally used to go swimming.

_~~area of used to swimming~~_

"So you love me right; you weren't just joking around?" Tim asked as he removed his shirt, which caused Dally to stare.

"It wasn't a joke Tim, I really am in love with you…why are you undressing?" Dally yelled and Tim laughed, leaning over him in only boxers.

"Why is it getting you hot?" he laughed "Oh and hey I thought about it and I'm okay with this, you I mean, being…right so…ummm…" he said before diving into the water. "You coming or not?" he called from the water below. Dally undressed quickly and followed him in. They swam in silence till Tim came up behind Dally slowly, he wrapped his arms around his waist and laughed when Dally jumped back into him surprised and signed.

"Don't even think about it Tim" he leaned back enjoying this little moment before Tim throw him into the air, he splashed in to the water yelling. "You an ass, you know that." Tim just laughed and went back over to him; Dally started swimming backwards as Tim advanced on him. "Tim come on this isn't funny, actually it wasn't funny when we were fifteen and it still isn't funny now" He bumped into a rock falling a little, Tim's hands were placed on either side of his head, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Dally's neck, Dally gaped at the touch but didn't move.

"So I thought about…us" Tim said moving his lips slowly down Dally's throat.

"What about us?" Dally shivered against the rock and let his hands grab onto Tim's upper arm as he moved closer dropping his own arms into the water and placing them onto Dally's hips. He pressed himself into Dally hip, laughing when he heard a gasped.

"I was thinking we should have sex and maybe…possible that you might want to go out with me?" he asked; Dally shook his head.

"If you want me so bad then why have you been ignoring me for the past two months." Tim let go when Dally pushed him away.

"I had to think about it Dally; I'm not even gay or Bi or whatever but you're my best friend, when you told me on the phone, it just hit me that I might love you back and that fucking scares me." Dally stood there in shook before he literally jumped on top on Tim kissing him hard.

"I'm not asking for you to love me right now, I'd be happy for you to just be with me and not ignore me." Tim smiled, secretly laughing on the insides about how girly Dally had just sounded and started kissing him.

_about….2 hours later (Tim's car)~~~_

"Fuck Tim, how big are you?" Tim just laughed and kept moving as Dally collapse against the seat, bracing his hands against the door frame so he wouldn't hit his head as Tim trusts become harder and faster.

"Fuck Dally, how tight are you?" he laughed when Dally hit him for mocking him and went back to the task at hand. After a second orgasm for Dally and the first for Tim, then lay together in the back of the car, Dally was asleep on Tim's chest and Tim was absent mindedly running a hand up and down the other boys spin. He lay there for hours wondering how this all started how him and Dally ended up here. One minute their friends and the next there…lovers, boyfriends, soul mates, whatever. All Tim knew was that he actually wanted this relationship to last and that was good enough for him. As the sky darkened and Tim watched as the first stars started to show in the sky Tim decided it was time to wake up Dally and head back to his house.

"Dally, wake up, come on babe I have work in the morning I need to get home…Dally!" he yelled giving Dally a gentle shove. He blinked his eyes opened and upon seeing Tim he smiled and kissed him lightly, before starting to slip on his cloths. Tim watched for a minute before doing the same, and getting into the front.

~~~A/N~~~

Review

-Manda


	5. Chapter 5

*****EDITED*****

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

~~~Chapter 5~~~ (**DALLY IS VERY-OOC)**

"You two now better than this, I mean really, what in the world were you thinking. That was immature and stupid. I completely ashamed of you both, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you two alone again." Soda yelled and the two men sitting on the couch, Darry and Two-bit sat there staring at the floor. "and how do I know this is really the first time this has happened?" Darry head shot up.

"It was only this one time Soda, come on, let it go I'm sorry okay, I'll buy you new she-" Soda held up his hand.

"No, oh no, you're buying me a new bed, I still can't believe you two had sex in my bed, Pony sleeps in that bed, your baby brothers sleep in that bed Darry. You two are…just…Ahhh" he yelled and walked away, grumbling on and on about his bed and how sick they were. Darry turned and glared a Two-bit.

"You're paying for that, it was your idea." he stormed out quickly followed by Two-bit.

"Hey you thought it was a great idea too at the time." Darry turned around quickly.

"Yeah well you were sucking me off anything we'd sound like a great idea at that moment." He yelled and they head giggling, They turned to find that Pony and Johnny had been making out against the fence and had watched everything, Pony face had a smile on it but Darry could tell it was fake.

"What you do?" Darry waved Pony off blushing and getting into his truck. "We're you going?"

"We're going to buy you a new bed, maybe even two since I'm the one buying them." Two-bit said glaring at Darry

"Fine, baby I'll buy one okay come on." Pony signed and punched Two-bit on the arm hard.

"You convinced him to have sex on my bed didn't you?" he shook his head and sighed before walking inside pulling Johnny with him. Johnny just laughed quietly to himself, and smiled at the other two men in the car, shaking his head.

~~~_on way home from store_~~~

"Darry, why are beds so expensive?" Two-bit said turning his face up to look at his lover, he was resting his head on Darry's shoulder as he drove. Darry just gave him a look and shrugged; They had bought two full sized beds and because Two-bit flirted with the guy when Darry wasn't looking, he had gotten free frames, blankets, sheets, and pillows in exchange for his number, which was actually Darry's "Darry, if Mitch calls just tell him I'm yours don't threaten his life or anything like that waiter" Darry blushed lightly and pulled over.

"Fine…Keith could you go get the boys to help out?" he nodded kissing Darry hard on the lips but neither pulled away till they heard a whistle. Dally started laughing, and hit Tim for embarrassing his friends and told him to help Darry with the beds.

"Hey Two-bit, so Soda made you get new beds?" he questioned as they watch Darry and Tim carry one of the beds in.

"Yeah and it's your fault giving me that idea." Dally laughed, pushing himself off the trucks side to light a cigarette.

"It was hot thought right, you could have be caught at any moment, or was that just me feeling that way when me and Tim did it in his sisters room." Two-bit shook his head before jumping up.

"Wait…did you just say you and Tim had sex." Dally just nodded shushing Two-bit.

"We're not really in an open relationship; I'm not supposed to tell people." Two-bit gave him a look "no it's cool, I'm okay with it…really I am" Two-bit just rolled his eye and walked inside, Dally flicked the butt of his cigarette onto the ground and going after him. "What's was that look supposed to mean?" Two-bit turned around and grabbed him pulling him to the alley behind the house because the boys were coming to get the second bed.

"Dally how long is that going to last…you told me that you wanted to actually marry that dumb ass one day and have his kids, white fence, and a fucking dog. The whole 9 yards of the perfect life, you still want that girly shit life right?" Dally glared.

"It's not girly Keith, God damn, so I want a family for once. My parents left me when I was a baby, I was in foster care till I was ten and my parents decided they wanted a tax deduction, I don't even know who my father is. When I was twelve I ran away; I've been in jail more time then I can count. My life sucks and I hate myself, but for some fucked up reason he loves me and I'm sorry if this is to girly for you but he makes me feel better about myself." he yelled, he signed taking a deep breath "Tim's stopped me form just jumping off a bridge after my first time in jail." Two-bit grabbed his arms.

"What the hell do you mean jumping?" Dally tried to move but Two-bit was bigger and stronger than him so he held him still "Dally?"

"Look I thought that, if this was really the way my life was meant to turn out then why not just keep myself for all that pain and end it. Tim almost stabbed me once when I had said I wanted him to kill me, and that's we're I got that scar on my hip. I asked him to do it for me so he carved a line and said if I was to pussy to do it myself he sure as hell wasn't going to." Two-bit signed and hugged Dally, Dally waited a second before hugging him back.

"Dally please don't do anything like that ever again, everyone in that house would probably die as well if you did, you are jail house bubby" Two-bit gave a small smile and Dally laughed.

"Why are you two all lovely dovey back here" Tim asked glaring jealously as he came over, he wrapped an arm around Dally shoulder leaning on him in a 'friendly' way. "Darry wants to talk to you Two-bit" he smiled at Dally before removing his arm and walked back inside, the other two walked in together.

"What did you want Darry?" Darry kissed him lightly and pulled him up the stairs. Soda sat happily on his new bed that wasn't even made yet.

"Pony the frames have wheels on them so if you have a nightmare you can just push your bed up against mine okay" he was so happy, Steve help him make his bed and Johnny and Pony were kissing on top of his new one. "Guys come on no sex when we're in here" Johnny smiled faded and Pony got off of him.

"Me and Johnny aren't even having sex anymore, so you don't have to worry okay Soda." he smiled and left the room going to the bathroom. Johnny laid back down on the bed and signed.

"You okay there Johnny?" Steve laughed.

"It's been about a month and three weeks since Pony has let me do anything other than kiss him, it just starting to get to me." Soda laughed along with Steve

"Poor little Johnny's all horny" Steve said laughing harder.

"Leave me alone, I'm going to see if Pony wants to go for a walk or something." He got up and left the room. After Steve and Soda finished making his bed Steve shut and lock the door.

"What do you think you doing Mr. Randle" Soda smiled wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

"Whatever I want Mr. Curtis" They both laughed and fell back onto the bed ignoring the knocking on the door. They twisted their bodies together and become one for a time that didn't last long enough for either man. They lay in each other's arms under the dark blue blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~_2 months later_~~~

"Soda, Pony lets go I have to be at work in three hours and I want this done now" Soda climbed out of Steve's arms and dressed meeting Darry by the front door. Pony took a little long, because Johnny didn't want to let him go and his arms locked around his waist while he was still asleep. In the end Steve had gotten up and helped him out.

"Where are we going again?" Pony asked leaning against Soda yawning. Soda wrapped his arm around him and hugged him closer.

"Darry wants to get something amazing for Two-bit for his birthday tomorrow, and we have to help him pick it out because Two-bit has been telling us what he wants for the passed two weeks" Pony just nodded and curled farther into Soda's side, trying to go back to sleep. They went to a chain store area just outside of town and went through four store before they stopped outside a jewelry store.

"We've been friends for a long time, and dating for five months, this isn't to soon right?" Darry asked them, more so Soda, Pony wasn't really awake still.

"Darry he even says he wants this" Darry just nodded and went in.

"What can I help you gentlemen with" a simple looking woman, with blond hair and a plain black dress asked, she walked over to them quickly.

"Ummm… I need, nothing you know what I don't need-" Pony punched his arm and moved in front of him.

"He wants an engagement ring for a boy so nothing to girly, maybe plain sliver with an emerald in it…he loves the color green, or has Mickey mouse on it either we'll do" he smiled at Darry when he heard him chuckle "I'm going to sleep in the car now, come on Soda I need a pillow" he shuffled out of the store quickly followed by an annoyed Soda, the women gave Darry a look, smiling.

"Nervous?" She asked, Darry nodded, she waved him over to a glass case.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Five months, but me and Keith have been friends for years…its not to soon right?" she smiled happily.

"I'm sorry are you Darrel Curtis?" Darry nodded giving her a strange look "a handsome man come in the other day…Dally I think his name was and picked a ring for you, said you wouldn't have any clue what to get, its over here" They walked over while Darry made a mental note to thank Dally later. The ring was very thin with a green and black rose curling around it, there was a single diamond on the inside marking the bottom of the ring. (AN: that's the ring my best gay-friend wants) "And if the way he talked about you two and how in love you are it, then you shouldn't have wait this long" Darry smiled at her looking at the ring in his hand.

"It's perfect, not to girly, he'll love it…how much?" She smiled.

"$1,200" Darry sighed and nodded, they headed over to the cash register, Darry signed a few papers and left ring box in hand and got into the car and dropped his head down onto the stirring wheel.

"Let me see it" Soda said and grabbed the box and taking it out and gasped.

"It's pretty Darry, he'll really love it" Pony said tiredly

"How much did this cost?" Soda asked trying it on, it was a little lose but would fit Two-bit perfectly.

"Too much, over a 1,000…I'll be working doubles for a couple weeks…maybe even a triple here and there wouldn't hurt"

"What the heck is a triple?" Pony asked sounding as if he were drunk

"I normal work seven-eight hours a day, when I work double I go with the construction crew and work about fifteen, with a triple I'd be working both jobs for about twenty hours a day. Hopefully my boss will let me work more than the regulated seventy hour week" Darry signed leaning back and holding the ring.

"Darry, if you do that you'll probably break your back" Soda glared, Darry smiled down at the small piece of metal in his hand.

"My baby's worth a broken back" Soda just sighed and put the ring back in the box.

~~~later that day~~~

"Hey Pony is Keith there?" Darry heard a mumble and then yelling before there was screaming in his ear.

"Darry, Soda fucking told me you spent over a $1,000 fucking dollars on a present for me, Darry it's my twenty-first birthday, it's not that big of a fucking deal. Why'd you spend all that money on me?" Two-bit sounded very upset.

"Because I love and you're my boyfriend let me spend money on you" Two-bit laughed

"Last time you said something like that we ended up almost having sex on your kitchen table" Darry laughed too and one of his work friends yelled for him to stop talking and come help him.

"Baby I have to go, I'll be home late, I love you" Two-bit growled.

"If you working late has to do with my gift I'll chop your fucking-" Darry cut him off.

"I love you!" he said angrily waiting for a response which made Two-bit laugh lightly.

"I love you too Darry, bye" Darry waited till he hung you before doing so himself, he ran back over to help his friend smiling.

~~~A/N~~~

Review.

-Manda


	6. Chapter 6

****EDITED****

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

~~~Chapter 6~~~(Big things will happen)

Darry had to work for half of the day on Two-bit's birthday, he tried and failed to convince him that it wasn't because of the present but because a work friends mother had died, but he refused to listen. Soda and Steve had work and Pony and Johnny had school, and sadly Two-bit had work as well. Yes Two-bit had gotten a job about three months ago when he had forcedly moved in. He had brought a box over and said 'I'm moving in, come to my house and help me get the rest?' he had asked sitting on top of a very confused Darry.

"Hi I'm Keith I'll be your waiter, what can I get you two this morning?" Two-bit was a waiter at a small dinner just two block away from Soda and four blocks away for the school

"Can I get the strawberry topped pancakes?" asked a little girl with no front teeth.

"Sure you can Hun, what can I get you ma'am?" he asked while writing the girls order down.

"I'll have the same and two orange juices please." She smiled up at two-bit and he nodded heading over to the kitchen.

"I finally got something for ya Mary; when is the day going to pick up a little, I'm bored to death" Two-bit said handed her the order and she winked at him playfully.

"When are you going to go straight and take me out sweet-thing" He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"If you met my boyfriend you'd understand why I'll never go back to women." She pouted and turned back to the grill. He laughed and walked into the fridge and got the strawberry's, Mary was probably Two-bit's favorite work friend, she was funny and sarcastic, she could cook but hated it because of her job. Two-bit came out from the fridge, walking over to the side cooler opening before slamming it shut and growling to himself.

"Where the hell is the whipped cream Mary" She laughed turning around with a huge smile on her face, handing over the can after spraying more into her mouth, he just held it in his hand staring at her with a confused look before walking away slowly. The bell on top of the door rang, singling that there were more people there. Two-bit walked out two plates on his arm and Two glasses in his other hand placing them down on the mother and daughters table and smiled walking over to the counter and refilling Mr. Mike's coffee. That was Two-bits favorite person ever, he was a ranting loony who only ate eggs and only drank coffee. "Hello, its a nice day out today." Mr. Mike gave him a crazy eye and sighed.

"Nice day, NICE DAY! I can't believe you, your ridicules, leave me alone ya crazy" Two-bit smiled and walked back into the kitchen and sat down by the window and took out a smoke and shared it with Mary. (AN: a guy really said that to me one day at my work)

"Hey Keith, there is some guys to see you at my table." Kym said popping her head into the kitchen before going back to work.

"Okay, here" he said handing Mary the rest of the cigarette, he straighter his apron and used breath spray before going out. "Kym there is no one at any of your tables" he glared going into the break room to yell at her and went wide-eyed and then laughed. There were Soda, Steve, Pony, Johnny, Tim, Dally and Darry standing there screaming happy birthday. Darry walked over and kissed him hard, Dally jumped on his back and they laughed and each handed him a gift. Pony and Johnny hand bought him condoms as a joke which made everyone laugh, Mary had joined them all introducing herself and sighing dramatically.

"Keith?" she asked

"What?" she pretended to cry.

"I should just go gay now, all these hot men have, well expect for Tim and Dally, but still there's no hope for me is there?" Two-bit laughed and hugged her, nodding, she punched him and laughed. Soda got him a new knife (he had lost his old one when swimming last month), Steve got him some new car magazines. Dally had gotten him something that he didn't fully unwrap before glaring at him.

"What I thought you might want a little friend for when Darry's working late" everyone laughed other then Pony.

"What's he mean?" Johnny whispered in his ear and he laughed. "Wow, I'm an idiot and that's just wrong Dally." after moving passed the fact that Dally had bought him a freaking dildo he moved on and looked at Darry.

"What did you get me baby?" Darry stared down at him, wrapping his arms around Two-bits waist.

"You'll just have to wait for that one" Two-bit pouted and Darry bit his lip and started kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth slowly, rubbing it against Two-bits causing him to moan. Two-bit wrapped his arms around Darry's neck standing on his toes trying to get closer.

"Sorry to interrupted, but Mr. Mike wants to talk to you" Two-bit pulled away sighing and nodded.

"I'll be back guys" Darry grabbed his hand, pulling him back over into a hard kiss.

"I have to get back to work, I'll see you tonight, I love you" Two-bit kissed him one last time.

"I love you too" he smiled

"Happy birthday baby" Darry said before walking out. The boys sat in on of the booths and waited for Two-bit, and eating breakfast.

"What do you need Mr. Mike?" He smiled, Mr. Mike looked up and glared.

"I finished for today and will be back tomorrow at the same time, yes?" Two-bit laughed

"I have tomorrow off but I'll come in for you okay?" He nodded his approval and smirked.

"What you boyfriend get you, It had better be good." Two-bit laughed smiling.

"He hasn't given it to me yet, he'll probably just do something overly romantic" Mr. Mike gave him a look.

"How long you two been together?" Two-bit shrugged.

"About five months, give or take a few days." that almost made Mr. Mike smile.

"FIVE MONTHS, me and wife had been married after two months of dating and we were married for fifty-seven years, damn" he signed looking away. "She worked here, that's how we meet, she died ten years ago, I come here every day. You are just as sarcastic and just as much a ass-whole as she was, that's why I like you kid, you got spunk" and then he got up smiled and left. Two-bit picked up his plate and found his napkin wrapped around the check like always, expect it had a hundred dollar tip the napkin said '_happy birthday you crazy hooligan_' Two-bit smiled and put the money in the cash register slipping the hundred into his aprons pocket. (AN: this really happened just the other day to me, I was so happy, I just turned 26) Two-bit picked up the girls plates.

"Can I get you anything else?" The mother shook her head and smiled, he carried the dishes to the sink and went back to get the check. The bill was twenty and they had left thirty and the little girl had left a picture of a cake and it said Hapy brthda which he figure was Happy birthday. He went to the kitchen and sat down holding the picture.

"What's wrong sweet-thing, you look down?" Two-bit smiled sadly and handed her the picture.

"I want my own kids that will draw me crappie art for my birthday, but Darry would flip if I got pregnant, they cost so much and there sticky, Darry hates sticky." Mary laughed.

"Hun, your twenty-one give it a few years before you start having kids. I had a kid at eighteen and I'm not saying that I don't love her but it's a pain in the ass that I can't take care of her like I should. Just wait till you and your gorilla are more prepared." Two-bit laughed.

"Did you just call Darry a gorilla" she nodded smiling.

"Have you seen him, his huge and sexy" he laughed harder almost falling over.

"So you think gorillas are sexy?" she shook her head.

"Only ones named Darry, who has two cute little brothers and a boyfriend who is a very good friend of mine, oh and he has to be gay…yup those types of Gorillas I find super sexy" Two-bit gave her a funny look trying not to laugh.

"Keith, you've got a table…I'll take it if you don't want to deal with them…there soc." Kym said, she's a greaser as well she's dating someone in Tim's gang.

"No I got-" she cut him off.

"They're the ones who attacked Pony, or well they look like what you described and Pony started crying and Johnny took him out side so I'm pretty sure that's them." Mary laughed.

"Lets fuck with them?" Two-bit smiled sighing going out.

"Hey I'm Keith, what can I get you three?" two of the boys glared at him, one of them had a cast on there arm, and that made Two-bit smirk. The other boy leaned over the table.

"Hey cutie, why don't you just go get your other girlfriends and us three can have some fun." Two-bit glared and took the mans hand off his ass.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I'll brake them like I did your friends." The broking armed man stood up quick.

"Relaxes Mark, Keith apologizes for what his done, I never said jump a greaser did I?" the man glared but shook his head no. "Right, so you'll go apologizes to that kid and to his gang, I'll kick your ass later for this. His my little brother, he didn't tell me he jumped anyone that night but that a greaser jumped him. The way that kid started crying made me think otherwise." Two-bit stared wide-eyed at him. "What? That shit head didn't hurt you to did he" Two-bit shook his head.

"No I've just never meet a nice soc. before." the man laughed.

"Ya well that isn't a lot us, now greaser there always so kind and thoughtful" he said sarcastically. "So you going to come and have fun with us." Two-bit shook his head smiling.

"I have a boyfriend, he wouldn't much like it if you took me out" The soc. shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"And who is your boyfriend?"

"Darrel Curtis" he nodded and smiled at Two-bit.

"Leads that little gang right, so your Two-bit, and that playboy is Soda his little brother and the one who cried is Pony Boy…his other brother" Two-bit nodded giving him a look. "That rumble last month, my gang was there, Darry started it with that fuck-head I call a brother. People talk about you guys, your not just labeled as a tough gang your also the hottest." Two-bit blushed lightly.

"That's nice, now can I get you anything" he nodded.

"A burger, don't care how it's cooked as long as it is cooked or what's on it, a coke and your number" Two-bit gave him a look and wrote down the order.

"I love boyfriend and I'm not interested in cheating on him, ever, so just stop coming on to me" The Soc. rolled his eyes and smiled, he took Two-bits pen and wrote something on a napkin, before getting up.

"Make my order to go, Ron well take it for me" he pointed to the red head in the sit next to his, before handing the napkin to Two-bit. "Call me if it doesn't work out between you and you man" he kissed Two-bits cheek before walking out. Blushing Two-bit went back to the kitchen and gave Mary the order, he looked at the napkin,

_717-9805_

_- Call me if you ready for a real man, or just a good time_

_Max_

Two-bit touched his cheek and smiled before throwing the napkin into the trashcan and going to talk to the guys.

~~~hours later~~~

"Darry you home yet" he heard the shower running and went into the bathroom getting undressed stepping in behind Darry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Darry jumped a little and turned around to face him.

"Keith I swear to God you'll be the death of me" Two-bit laughed and rested his forehead on Darry's chest for a second and the laughed again.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." Darry grabbed the back of his thighs pulling them up around his waist while he turn them around and pushed him against the wall reaching out of the shower to grabbed a condom from behind the mirror.

"How is your birthday so far." He asked thrusting hard into his smaller lover, Two-bit slammed on hand against the fogged up window and the other grabbed on to thing that held the shower curtain up and scream. (AN: I really have no idea what that's called)

"Great" Darry laughed and they finished there showered and moved to the kitchen, Darry cooked and it turned out really good, Two-bit and him then moved to the living room and watched Mickey till Two-bit announced that he wanted to go upstairs. "Darry when are you going to give me my present?" Darry laughed and pick Two-bit up laying him on the bed.

"Now I suppose, but you have to close your eyes" Two-bit sighed but listened and closed his eyes, he heard a drawer open and smiled, he heard Darry walk back over and felt him grab his hand.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah" he opened eyes slowly and the gasp and his eyes shut open wide, Darry was kneeling next to him he was holding up a ring in between his thumb and index finger. "Will you marry me Keith?" he asked his voice was a little shaky do to how nerves he was.

"Yes, fuck yes I'll marry you!" he jumped onto Darry causing the both to tumble onto the floor.

"Happy birthday baby, I love you" Darry smiled slipping the ring onto Two-bits finger.

"I love you too" they kissed lightly pulling away and smiling at each other.

~~~Dally/Tim (early morning, day after Darry and Two-bits engagement)~~~

"Baby, where are my work pants" Tim shouted from the bath room, Dally put out his cigarette and got up wincing a little form the pain that was coming from his backside. He grabbed the pants from the floor and carried them into the bathroom.

"Here, I'm going back to sleep" he waved walking away.

"You can't be here when I get home…my boss, he asked me to take his daughter out tonight…what?" Dally punched his arm. "What was that for?" Tim yelled rubbing his arm.

"You want me gone so you can bring her here to fuck her, well fuck you Tim I'm done with this shit." Dally walked back to the bed room and grabbed his cloths putting them on.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tim grabbed Dally's arm as he tried to leave.

"You're always trying to play it off like every date you go on is no big deal, it's just to keep your image so the guys won't find out, but sweet-heart, guess what…you don't have to sleep with every girl you take out, that is what I'm done with. Tim if you can't be with me and only me without worrying what your friends will think I'm done. We're over. I'll see ya when I see ya." and then he walked out, he was on his way to Johnny's to talk to him and pony, when a car full of soc. stopped down the street, one of them got out signaling to the other four to wait and Dally felt a little bit of panic before getting ready for whatever might happen.

"Are you Dally?" The tall man asked, he had bight blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Ya, what the hell do you want?" he asked going right up to him not showing any fear even though the guy was at lest seven inch. taller then him and a lot more muscular.

"You're a cute little firecracker aren't you." It was a rhetorical question and Dally know that, he glared up at the man and pushed passed him, but the man graded his arm. "Hey your friend Two-bit said you'd be more my type and I have to say, you are." Dally turn and looked up at him.

"Two-bit told you to came hit on me…he knows I have a boyfriend" the man let go off his arm.

"He said that your boyfriend is a complete bitch and that you could use a guy like me, I agree with him…my names Max by the way" he stuck out his hand, Dally ignored it and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Look I just broke up with my boyfriend not even ten minutes ago and I'm not going to flirt with you with your boys sitting right there…Max" Max smiled.

"Let me fix that" he waved his hand and the car drove off. "Look at that…there no one around, looks like you can flirt with me now, hmm, that problems solved…now that other one, your broken up so I don't see a problem. I'm really good at this problem solving shit" Max smiled and pulled Dally's hand out of his pocket and laced his fingers with his, Dally ripped his hand away.

"You're a soc. I'm a greaser, what about this seems right to you?" Dally said moving his hand back and forth between them, before quickly turning and walking away, Max ran to catch up with him.

"I actually don't care about that shit, so everything seems right to me about this…look if you have a problem with it we won't tell your friends that we're really dating, but I would like to kiss you and hold you in front of other people." Dally stopped moving completely and turned around to face Max.

"You mean you actually would tell people were together, not just have me on the side?" Max gave him a funny look.

"Why would someone do that to someone as beautiful as you, that Tim kid right, I'll fuck him up if you want." Dally laughed and smiled at Max, before he started walking away. Max signed and went to walk the other way when Dally turn around still walking.

"You coming or what Max" Max smiled brightly and ran up to Dally. They ended going to Max's car kicking the others out and going to the drive-in. The movie was really good, but Dally had only caught half of it, he keep looking at Max and wondering if this guy was for real. Deciding to test it Dally moved closer to him, Max turned his head looking down at Dally and smiled wrapping his arm around him. Some people started walking over and Dally looked up at him waiting to be pushed away like Tim always did. But Max just kissed him lightly trying not to pass any untold bounders, before turning back to the movie. "Can I smoke in here?" Max shook his head.

"I give my mom a left every now and then and if she smells smoke she starts crying, but I'll stand outside with you if you want." Dally nodded and they both got out of the car, Dally leaned against the car and shortly followed by Max, Dally got out a cigarette and after a few minutes turned to Max.

"Why would your mom cry if she smelt smoke?" Dally never was one for respecting others privacy.

"My Dad died of lung cancer when I was ten, she never got over him, I smell just remineds her I guess." Dally put his smoke out and hugged Max, Max in return hugged him back. Dally rested his head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. "What are you doing?" Max chuckled as Dally started drumming his fingers to the beat.

"I like listening to other people's hearts…it reminds me that I can get close to other people, and that there not all…" He stopped and turned away from Max "never mind" he got back in the car and again was shortly followed by Max.

"That there not all what?" Dally gave him a look "I really want to know."

"When I was ten I got picked up by some cops after I stole some food for this corner market, they took me in and put me in a cell with three other guys. They came back a few minutes later and told me my parents weren't going to pick me up. If your under age they have to put you in a different cell away from the others, these guys didn't said they wanted a show. I got raped by all three men while the cops sat there and laughed, later my mom did come get me and when she saw what they did she reported them and that was that. I couldn't sleep after that, night after night I'd sit in bed and stare at the wall, one night my mom came a laid with me. She told me that those men were monsters and that no could hurt me if she was there, and when she wasn't there that if I listened real hard I'd always hear her heart beat and that would tell me she was close and I was safe. She died a month later, after that whenever I got scared I listen for it and I'd always hear it, I never realized it was just my own I could hear…I don't know heart beats just relax me when I'm scared I guess" Max wrapped his arms around Dally holding him close and kissing his hair.

"Why are you scared with me?" Dally looked up.

"This might sound stupid but I'm scared because I'm not scared to let you in, I've never told anyone other then Two-bit that story, and I've only know you for a few hours." Max kissed his cheek.

"I get that a lot, I'm just one of those people that other people tell their problems to without a second thought, I never got why. My mom says it's because I have the face of an angel, but I don't think that's it" Dally laughed and kissed him hard. When the two pulled apart they were breathing heavily and their lips had redden.

"I think she right" Dally smiled, and Max chuckled laying his hand on the back of Dally's neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. The two made it a routine to go to the drive-ins ever other night and talk about Dally's problems and then make-out in tell the head felt like they'd expounded for lack of oxygen. After three weeks Dally and Max we're completely in love, they hung out with both gangs but mostly Dally's, because Dally was still awkward around Max's friends do to the fact that he had beaten the shit out of most of them time and time again. Right now it was two months into their relationship and they still hadn't had sex yet, Max was always extremely hesitant but tonight Dally was sure he'd get him. They lay in the back seat of Max's car making out like crazy, tongue and teeth joined in as Max marked his way down Dally's throat.

"Oh God Max…take me" Dally moaned rubbing Max though his jeans, Max stopped all movement, and sat up running a hand thought his hair. "Max what's wrong, do you not want me?" Dally asked.

"No that not it…God I want" He grabbed Dally and kissed him hard, before forcing himself to pull away. "No wait…Dally I can't…I have to tell something or I won't fell right doing this" Dally gave him a strange look.

"What, it can't be that bad." Max rubbed his eyes.

"I'm…ummm…I'm a dad" Dally's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Are you shitting me, Max I can't-" Max cut him off.

"Dally please don't break up with-" now Dally cut him off.

"Shhh, let me finish, Max I can't believe you thought I'd actually care" Max signed with relief "or that I'd brake up with you, I love you, and that won't change because you have a baby." Max smiled neversly.

"There not babies anymore." Dally gave him another look.

"'There' not?" Max shook his head "There's more than one?" Max nodded "how old are they?"

"There twins and there almost seven" Dally gasped

"Max your only twenty-two" Max shrugged and nodded. "…can I meet them?" Max gave his famous smile that could light up rooms.

"Yeah, they'd love to meet you, I talk about you all the time, Olivia is always trying to get me to bring you over for a date instead of us going out. Lea is a bit more calm, she isn't always giggling about me being with a man like Olli always is." Dally just laughed shaking his head.

"You really love your lil' girls" Max nodded

"There my whole world, other then you that is" Dally slide into Marks lap.

"Can I meet them tonight…like right now?" Max nodded and they got into there seats and Mark kissed Dally one last time smiling happily as he drove off.

~~~A/N~~~~

So i forgot that i named Max, Max and though this whole chapter was calling him Mark, so i had to go though and fix that, if i missed one sorry, but still I hope you like it, review please

Next chapter- Dally meets the twins

Manda

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

****EDITED****

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

~~~Chapter 7~~~

"Hey Julia; the girls still awake" The young women on the couch nodded and looked at Dally.

"Who is this, ya'll had better not have brought that man you've been dating over." she said glared at Dally, but the only thing he found strange was that she had a southern accent.

"Oh but I did, so leave, girls come here!" He called and happy laughter came from one of the rooms before two little girls came running out and jumped into Max arms.

"There my kid's too Max, I have just as much say in who they meet." she yelled, Max gave her a bored look.

"Actually the court said I have full custody over them, so if you don't leave I'll call the cops and you'll go to jail." She growled but left after saying good-bye to the girls.

"Daddy is this your…boyfriend" she giggled lightly, Dally kneeled.

"Ya I am, and you must be Olivia, and your Lea right" they nodded, Lea hide behind her father's leg.

"You have the same voices as my mommy" Olivia said referring to his accent.

"Well I grow up in Dallas that's why my mom named Dallas, but you guys can call me Dally" they both smiled and started going on and on about everything and anything they could think of. Dally sat and listened to every word, after two hours of that Mark put them to bed and they went to his room.

"You can sleep on the couch or I could, or…or we could just share my bed?" Max suggested and Dally literally tackled him on to the bed. "Dally if we share…Dally! Don't do that." He hit Dally as Dally started grinding against him.

"I thought that if I met your kids that we could finally do it" Dally said falling to the side of Max, Max ran a hand though Dally's hair and down his side, letting his hand go under Dally's shirt moving it up his side and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his nipple which caused him to moan and arch his back.

"Sensitive are we?" Max smiled and scrapped his nail over it, Dally whined trying to get him to stop but he didn't. He sat up and pulled Dally into his lap pulling off his shirt in the process, he kissed and bite his way down from Dally's ear to his nipples. Dally moaned and groaned the whole time begging Max to stop teasing him and just take him already, but Max refused.

"Max, you are literally killing me right now" Max laughed and laid his hands on Dally's hips massaging them lightly.

"I'm sorry but we can't right now, your pretty darn loud as it is, and Olivia has nightmares so we can't really start anything tonight, but maybe tomorrow I could get my little brother to watch the girls over night and we can go out, okay?" Dally nodded and rested his head on Max shoulder.

~~~Somewhere else~~~

"Hey Steve?" Soda said using the cutes face he could muster, Steve looked up at his lover and smiled around the burger in his mouth.

"whu?" he asked

"Can I have some money to go to the movies with Pony and Two-bit" He smiled, Two-bit came in the room and sat on Darry nodding along with what Soda was saying.

"We really want to go…right Pony?" Two-bit said not getting a response, he turn to find Pony and Johnny were to absorbed in each other to even pay attention, whispering I love you's back and forth in between kissing. Darry just handed Two-bit the money and when he went to get up; pulled him into his lap again.

"How's the wedding planning coming" Pony turned at that and jumped up and sat on Two-bit making Darry groan at the added weight.

"Its going great, it has to be pouring out when it happens thought so that it looks awesome" Pony smiled, Two-bit hit him over the head.

"Or we could just get married in a church with you four and Dally and Max and Mr. Mike…he invited himself so I couldn't say no." Darry laughed before knocking both boys off his lap and moving to the stairs.

"Go out and have fun, I have to leave very early in the morning, I'll be out of town doing construction. I'll see you when I get back." Pony hugged him and smiled up at him, Darry smiled and kissed his hair hugging him back before moving upstairs.

"Guys I'm going to stay here, you all should go…" Two-bit glared before literally pushing every one out the door.

~~~MOVIES~~; )

"Johnny stop I like this movie…Johnny I'm not going to put my hand in your pants stop!" Pony whispered harshly and slapped his hand away for his own, Johnny signed and leaned back against the chair and zipping his pants back up. "You need to stop acting like that, I told you I'm not ready to start having sex again." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not asking for sex Pony I'm asking to be able to touch my boyfriend without having to ask if it's okay." Pony growled and pulled Johnny out of the movie theater.

"I never said you had to ask!" he yelled

"Well if I just kiss you or go to hold your hand you freak out and glare at me." Johnny said back.

"I'm sorry I'm a little jumpy Johnny, I was attacked, I'm sorry I'm scared." he yelled louder people on the street stop and watched, Soda and Steve came out after hearing the yelling.

"Did you forget that so did I, much worse then you!" Johnny yelled back, causing everyone to step back. Johnny was a quite person but when you got him angry and it took a lot to even make him upset, it could shake your vary soul when he yelled, well everyone except for Pony.

"But you didn't lose your baby did you? I feel like half of me just vanished and I just don't know how to handle it and I'm sorry for that" Pony cried and rubbed his arm so hard they started to turn red, Johnny rubbed his eyes and grunted before pulling Pony into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated about work and I'm taking it out on you, I'm sorry baby" Pony laid his head on Johnny shoulder and whispered that he was sorry to about yelling. Johnny rubbed his back and held him close, he then took a second to look around and saw the people saying.

"Do you not have lives or something" Steve yelled when he noticed that Pony and Johnny were being watched.

"There's nothing to see, here get the fuck out of here…creeps" he whispered the last word and grabbed Johnny by the back of his jacket and Sodas hand and pulling them back into the theater, Pony was pulled by Johnny who was laughing lightly.

~~~later on that night~~~

"Max, what happened to your face?" Two-bit asked as he walked in with Dally grumbling at his side.

"Tim happened; the ass jumped him last night when we were at the dive-in's." The gang stops what they were doing and looked you at them.

"He just came over and started throwing punches, screaming about how Dally was his and I need to leave him alone and let him go already" Dally hugged Max and kissed his face.

"What does he mean that you were his" Darry asked handing Max some ice to put on his eye.

"I dated the ass-whole, about two weeks after Pony got jumped till the day me a Max started dating so about three- four months give or take. My poor Maxy" he said teasingly, Max hit his shoulder "but really are you okay other then the black eye" He nodded kissing Dally hard. "I going to go talks to him okay…don't give me that look Max, we're just going to talk, and I'm going to make sure he realizes that we're not getting back together okay?" He stopped glaring and nodded.

"I'll walk you half way I got to pick up the girls" Dally nodded.

"Just give me a second, Two-bit can I talk to you?" Two-bit gave him a look but nodded and they went up stairs to Darry and his room.

"What's wrong you're acting funny?" Dally started pacing but didn't say anything, Two-bit sighed and got up holding him in place. "What. Is. Wrong?" Dally looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm cheated on Max" Two-bits eyes widened and then frowned and hit Dally upside the head.

"With Tim right, my God Dally and you stood there and acted like you had no idea why Tim was acting like this out of nowhere." Dally turned his head away and dropped his gaze to the ground, he mumbled something. "Sorry I can't hear your bullshit excuse" Two-bit glared angrily.

"I'm pregnant with Tim's kid Two-bit, it was one night three months ago me and Max weren't really even dating yet and…I starting to show and I don't know what to do, or how to tell Max. He'll never be okay with this, he already has two kids and I don't think he wants one that isn't" Two-bit rubbed his eyes.

"How do you know it's not Max's" Dally shook his head.

"Me and Max only just started having sex about two weeks ago." Two-bit rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Dally I really don't know what to say, well except you look really good for three months" Dally glared, but smiled at the same time

"Don't make jokes at a time like this…and I know, my doctor told me not every-one gets all fat, it's because I have a muscular stomach or something I wasn't really paying much attention" He smiled lifting his shirt, there was only a small bump that you'd have to look for to notice. (AN: I preggers and I'm five months and its only a bump really, but its health so I'm not worried.)

"Oh, my little brothers in there, I'm gonna be a big brother." Two-bit laughed picking Dally up, Dally laughed loudly.

"If it's your brother then I'm your brother, so your already a big brother" Two-bit glared.

"By two years, not even, I mean a real younger brother, 21 whole years." They just stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing, after a few minutes they calmed down long enough for Two-bit to growl and jump on top of Dally pinning him to the bed. "This sucks, I'm the one getting married and yet you're having a kid first." Dally just laughed and wrapped his arms around Two-bits neck giving him a quick kiss and the lips, Two-bit smiled back at him.

"Should I be concerned" Darry chuckled lightly from the doorway. Two-bit nodded before licking Dally's neck up to behind his ear, which made Dally moan and tighten his arms pulling Two-bit into a kiss. The kiss only last as long as the two boys could keep themselves from laughing into each other months.

"Oh God, kissing you is so fucking weird" Dally laughed, Two-bit nodded in agreement.

"Ohhh, why'd you stop it was just getting good." Steve smiled brightly from the doorway, Dally and Two-bit both gave him a look before separating.

"We'd continue but I think it was getting a little too hot for, little-big Darry" Two-bit smiled patting Darry's crouch while walking by.

"Why'd you call it little-big Darry?" Dally said following him out.

"Because it's anything but little" Dally laughed when Two-bit gave Darry a little glare "You wouldn't be laughing if it were you taken it now would you." Dally smiled leaning into Two-bits ears so Max who was standing only a few feet away wouldn't hear.

"Two-bit I've taking Tim more times than I can say, you really think I don't understand…oh and I've had sex with Mr. mooch man over there to, and don't even get me started on this guy I meet in jail-" Two-bit slapped his hand over Dally month and glared walking away.

"You didn't have to go there, now you made me feel bad" Dally hugged him from behind apologizing quietly.

"I didn't think you'd feel bad, he was the only nice if it makes you feel better" Two-bit shook his head and went to sit on the couch.

"Go "talk" to Tim" Dally shot him a glare before leaving.

~~~TIMS HOUSE~~~

"Fuck Tim, yes…oh God right there!" Tim smiled into the side of Dally's neck as he slammed into him over and over again.

"I bet he can't even make you moan like I can, does he know about the small of your back?" Tim asked scratching his nails lightly over the said area, which made Dally arch his back and beg for more. "Or does he fuck you so hard you can't breathe, or does he whisper shit like I love you and your so beautiful while he does it" Dally sighed and tried moving his hips which Tim had grabbed a hold of, he started to growl but Tim took his lips in to his own. "You know why he says it when his doing this, do you, its because he's not sure if you love him or not, when his thrusting in and out of you so gently you can't stand it-" Tim moved his hips slowly in and out of Dally "- he does that so that you won't really understand and you'll say it back…have you ever screamed my name when you came with him still in you" Dally blushed and shook his head, Tim laughed. "But you picture me huh?" Dally nodded trusting his own hips trying to get Tim to move faster now.

"Tim, please…move" he begged wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing Tim deeply.

"Who do you belong to?" Dally looked him right in the eyes smiling.

"You, only you." Tim kissed him hard. After they were done, Tim was holding Dally in his arms as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Dally?" Said boy hummed in answer "Its mine right, the baby" Dally nodded and sighed happily when Tim ran a hand over his stomach. "I told them…the gang…about us, and the baby" Dally shot up and hugged him so close Tim almost stopped breathing.

"Tim, thank-you…shit!" Tim pulled away quick.

"What baby?" Dally sat back on his heels and pouted.

"What about Max, I really…like him and I don't want to do this to him" Tim glared before realizing that Dally wasn't just bring him up to get him angry. He pulled Dally to lay down on the bed with his head on his chest.

"Babe, he'll understand, I got you pregnant before you two started dating, he'll get that you want your kids to have their two real parents together, I mean doesn't he have kids" Dally nodded.

"I hope your right, I'll tell him tomorrow" Tim nodded and kissed his hair before re-covering them and falling asleep, finally happy that he had his Dally back in his arms. 'Hopefully I'll get good-nights sleep for the first time in three months' he thought to himself and pulled Dally closer.

~~~A/N~~~

Sorry this took so long and that its so short.

REVIEW

Manda


	8. Chapter 8

****EDITED****

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

~~~~Chapter 8~~~~

"I didn't think you would ever do this to me Dally, for some odd reason I believed you when you told me you loved me" Max got up from the booth and went to leave.

"Max! Fuck you I did mean it, I thought you'd understand that this is Tim's kid and I want him to help raise it, so I'm giving him another chance. Max I had like seven guys that I thought were my dad when I was a kid before foster care, I still don't know which one is. I don't want my kids to not know who their real father is." Dally growled out and walked right passed him and out the door, he made it half way down the before Max caught up with him.

"When?" Dally sighed.

"Three months ago, we weren't even really together yet. Please don't be angry" Max just sighed heavily rubbing his eyes.

"Dally I'm only angry over the fact that your leaving me…could we share you" Max smiled hopefully, but Dally knew he was only joking, or so he hope. Dally punched his arm hard, before turning and going back to the dinner.

"I have to give Two-bit a ride home so I'll see you later" He waved and Max stood there looking dumb for about a minute, contemplating whether or not to go in or just walk away, in the end he just slowly turned and walked back to his car and went home to his daughters.

"Two-bit, when is your wedding again?" Dally asked munching on a plate of fries.

"Dally I swear to God this is the tenth time I've told you this week" he said in a annoyed tone, placing another chocolate shake in front of Dally, who took it greedily and started dipping his fries in it.

"It's not my fault…I have pregnancy brain" Two-bit just rolled his eyes and took Dally's hand while getting a pen from his apron. (AN: So pregnancy brain is real…just so you know).

"Okay listen, I really need you to pay attention here…Dally you're my best man, swear you wont forget this time." Dally held a hand against his chest.

"I swear on my unborn baby!" he smiled lazily and nudged his hand forward for Two-bit to write.

"Its next week, on Friday, 5:00pm okay, and then you're staying at our house because we aren't trusting Soda to keep Johnny and Pony from procreating again." Dally nodded reading his hand.

"Where are you to going?" Dally chugged the rest of his shake.

"I don't know, Darry said it was a surprise…I think he bought the house on maple" Dally shot up jumping over the counter.

"The one with like ten bedrooms and five bathrooms and all that other house like shit?" He said excitedly, Two-bit nodded happily. "How in the hell do you think he could ever afford that?"

"He's been working so much lately and the state finally came through with the remainder of his parents insurance, and that was enough to buy the house by its self…Dally you know what we could with that big of a house?" he nodded

"Funk like bunny's, pop out a few dozen kids" Two-bit laughed hitting him.

"No, well yeah to the bunny's part, but Dally there is more than enough room for all of us in that house" Dally hugged him.

"I hope so…damn we're gonna be some high-class greasers" Two-bit just laughed and smiled, telling Dally to go sit back down and to NOT jump over the counter again just in case it was bad for the baby

~~~_Friday; 5pm; Holy Church_~~~(skip if you wish, just wedding vows)

"Mr. Curtis please state you vows" The pastor said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Darry took a deep breath before taking Two-bits hands in his own.

"I, Darrel Curtis, take you, Keith Matthew, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." Darry said grasping Two-bit's hands in his own sweaty ones, his nervousness show horrible, Soda (Darry's best-man) patted his arm lightly to calm him down a little. Two-bit smiled back turning his head slightly.

"Now Mr. Matthews, if you will state your vows" The pastor said with a light smile.

"I, Keith Matthews, take you, Darrel Curtis , to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of are family and friends…and " he waved to the old man who waved back angrily, Two-bit turned back to Darry "I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Pony sat holding Johnny's hand trying not to start crying at the amazing thing before him, Two-bit on the other hand was crying. He laughed lightly unable to hold in his joy, Dally hugged him from behind whispering a good job in his ear before turn back to his spot and mouthing I love you to Tim, who quickly said it back.

"Alright, Now Mr. Curtis, please place the ring on his left hand and state your ring vows" Darry took the ring from Soda and held Two-bits left hand in his own, he slipped the ring partly on then looked in to Two-bits eyes.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." He slipped the rest on before kissing Two-bits cheek and wiping away the tears.

"Mr. Matthews" The pastor moved his hand signaling that it was he's turn, he took the ring from Dally and held it half way onto Darry's left finger, before looking back up at him.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." he slipped it on all the way and his smile widened.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and as much as Darrel Cutis and Keith Matthews have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now have pronounced yourselves husband and husband but remember to always be each other's best – therefore – God has joined together–let no man put so, by the power vested in me by the State of Oklahoma and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and husband – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the groom." The pastor said to Darry and Darry didn't even wait a second before pulling Two-bit a close as possible and kissing him as hard as he could. Everyone one clapped, Tim whistled loudly before going up and kissing Dally, Soda kissed Steve, and Johnny kissed Pony lightly, and when the two newlyweds finally pulled away from each other the pastor placed a hand on their shoulders and smiled at them "And with that I now pronounce you Mr. Darrel Curtis and Mr. Keith Matthew-Curtis" Darry smile widened and he pulled Two-bit even closer to him kissing him again.

~~~_Later that night_~~~

"I'll be back in five days Pony, you need to let go" Darry laughed as Pony dug his head further into Darry's chest, mumbling something about leaving him alone with Soda and his cooking from five hole days was just evil. After another ten or so minutes of convincing him that Dally (who could actually cook rather well) would be staying with him Darry actually got away long enough to grab Two-bit and pull him out the door. It took them almost an hour to get where they were going and the whole time two-bit was blind-folded.

"Darry we there yet?" and for a answer he was pulled from the truck and lead somewhere, the went through a door and up some stairs but finally Darry held him so his back was against his chest and he slowly pulled the blind fold off. Two-bit gasped, the room had only a bed in the middle of it with red silk sheets and white rose petals covering it. The only light in the room was provided by what seemed to be a hundred candles that lined the room. Two-bit turned in Darry's arms and kissed him hard. "Darry…this is probably the most…girly…and amazing thing you have ever done for me…but where are we?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"The house you've been wanting since you were ten…it's our home, our house" Two-bits eyes sparkled with tears of joy that were threaten to spill.

"I love you Darrel Curtis" He kissed him lightly, Darry picked him up and carried him though the bedrooms threshold, he gently laid him on the bed.

"and I love you Keith Matthews-Curtis" and the kissed passionate before embarking on an even more passion filled night.

~~~Four days later~~~

"Darry! Come on I'm hungry, just let me eat" Two-bit said while Darry bite and sucked on his neck, his hands slipping under the waist band of his boxers that Two-bit had put on that morning.

"We only have another day together before we have to go back to work…can't you eat later?" Darry sighed and tried pulling Two-bit over to the counter so they could have sex on it…again.

"Darry I swear to God, My poor little butt can't take this anymore" Darry laughed lightly then reluctantly let go and went back over to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen, he sat on one of the chairs and started humming along with the radio and Two-bit smile, getting back to cooking. Darry stood back up and went over to Two-bit resting his head on his shoulder wrapping his arms around Two-bits stomach.

_"My love, _

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right"_

Darry sang the song playing, in his ear softly, Two-bit leaned back and dropping his head back against Darry's shoulder.

(Two-bit)

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_you're every step I make_

(Darry)

_And I _((singing same time)Two-bit)

(And I-I-I)

Darry grabbed Two-bit and pulls him into his arms, making him sway from side to side with him, Two-bit laughs lightly but goes along and rest his head on Darry's chest.

(Darry)

_I want to share_

(Both)

_All my love with you_

(Darry)

_No one else will do..._

(Two-bit)

_And your eyes_

(Darry)

_Your eyes, your eyes_

(Both)

They tell me how much you care

Ooh yes, you will always be

My endless love

Two hearts,

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

(Two-bit)

_And Forever _((singing same time)Darry)

(oooo)

(Both)

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

(Two-bit)

_And love_

(Darry)

_ohh love_

(Both)

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

(Two-bit)

_You know I don't mind_

(Darry)

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

(Both)

_'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

(Two-bit)

_I know_

(Darry)

_I know_

(Both)

I've found in you

My endless love

Oooh, and love

(Darry)

_Oh, love_

(Both)

_I'll be that fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

(Two-bit)

_you know I don't mind_

(Darry)

_Oh you know-_

(both)

_I don't mind_

_And, YES_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause no one no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

(Darry)

_My love_

(Two-bit)

_My love, my love_

(Both)

_My endless love_

They pulled away, shared a kiss before laughing historically

"I'm so glad no one was here for that" To-bit laughed into Darry chest/

"I think we're getting worse" Darry nodded to what Two-bit said, they really could get any more cheesy.

"That was great guy you should bring that act on the road give Lionel Richie & Diana Ross a run from their money" Dally smiled happily, Dally had dropped by every day to tell them that Pony wasn't dead or pregnant and because Two-bit and Dally both agreed that they had to see each other ever day or they would go completely insane. Dally hugged Two-bit and dropped his paper bag on the table. "So I called your work Darry and got you an extra three days off, and I'll be filling in for you Two-bit, so pray your customers come back. I brought you guys food, some drinks, shampoo and soap, oh and condoms and lube. I'll see you guys in three days…you can thank me later for three days completely to yourselves so you might want to get out all that post-marital singing" he yelled while walking out, Darry and Two-bit stood there confused before Darry opened the box on condoms and pulled Two-bits boxers down. Two-bit just sighed in defeat and let him continue.

~~~A/N~~~

Okay so that was a song chapter, weird I know but I've been watching to much Glee lately. Anyway that song was Endless Love by Lionel Richie & Diana Ross…..REVIEW PLEASE!

Manda

XOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITED**

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

~~Chapter 9~~~

"STEVE!" Soda screamed, clenching both hands to the roof of the car they were in, he moved up and down on Steve as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck…yes baby…so good!" Steve hands gripped Sodas hips hard enough to bruise; he pulled Soda up and helped him slam back down. Soda came hard; biting his forearm to stop from screaming. Steve had to keep Soda moving in till he finished himself, he pulled the panting boy on top of him down pressing his lips to Soda's so that he didn't make too much noise when he came. Just as both boys were coming down from their high a ding sounded and Soda growled not moving his head from where it laid on Steve chest, Steve smiled and lifted Soda off his now soft member and slipped out of the car slowly. Soda always fell asleep after sex, no matter what, even if it was only for five minutes. Steve pulled on his boxers and jump suit, not bothering to pull it all the way on and just tying his sleeves around his waist to hold it up. He picked up a rag and wiped Soda's cum off his chest, smiling a little when he remember how hard it had been to even get Soda to agree to sex in a customer's car. He walked out and took the lady's money and started to fill up her car, she giggled with her friends when Steve flexed his muscle, and cracked his back. 'note to self, lean the chair back further next time you have sex with Soda in a car' Steve thought to himself, his arms and back were acing.

"Hey you?" a blond girl in the back said jumping up onto the back of the seat in the convertible.

"Yes ma'am?" Steve responded.

"Could you clean the wind shield?" Steve smiled lightly and nodded. He grabbed the wiper from the bucket and leaned over the car, washing the glass, the girls giggled more and some even blushed as they got a very good view of Steve's 6-pack and sex lines (A/N: sex lines is the V that is formed at the bottom of a boys stomach, when there muscular and sexy). "You got a girlfriend?" that same girl asked when his finished.

"No" they all smiled "but I have a boyfriend…his standing right there" Steve pointed, all the girls turned the heads and gasp.

"Soda?" That annoying girl that keep asking him stuff said and jumping out and ran over hugging him. Steve put the pump back and glared at the chick that was now chatting with Soda; he wrapped an arm around Soda's waist

"Steve this is Jean, she's friends with Sandy." Steve grunted out hello before trying to pull Soda away, but 'Jean' pulled him over to the car.

"Hey Soda, how are you?" the girl driving said, sitting up a little and hugging him.

"Steve this is Mary another friend of Sandy's" Steve nodded, smiling tightly trying very hard not to rip that girls arms off for touching his man without even asking.

"So you're really dating…a boy?" Jean asked, placing a hand on his arm, flirting slightly.

"Yes he is so stop touching him" Steve growled and pulled Soda into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Steve stop being like this, go clean that car seat" he pushed him away and went back to talking to the girls.

"Why should I listen to you" Steve glared and Soda grabbed his shoulders kissing him as hard as he could, then leaned into his ear.

"and because you didn't wear a condom again and I'm extremely uncomfortable right now" Steve smiled nervously, pointing over his shoulder.

"So…I'll go inside, and clean the car…and I'm sorry" he back up slowly before turning and running in.

~~~_on the other side of town_~~~

"What is that sound?" Dally questioned, the nurse moved that handle thing that Dally didn't know the name for, over his stomach.

"It the babies heart beats" Tim smiled kissing Dally's hand before realizing just what the nurse had said and gave her a funny look.

"Babies?" she nodded and pointed to the screen.

"This is one, and that's the other, just behind the first. It's still too early to know the sex's for sure. Your four-five months." Dally nodded

"Four in a half" he answered happily, squeezing Tim's hand.

"Well just come in again in about two weeks okay, everything going great so far" Dally nodded again and took the towel to wipe the jelly off his stomach. The nurse patted his shoulder, smiling brightly before leaving.

"Baby, we're having twins" Dally nodded and hugged Tim as close as he could.

~~~_At the new house_~~~

"Darry! I swear to God if you don't stop doing that this house will never be finished." Darry didn't even move from his spot in between Two-bits legs, kissing his neck. "Hey Pony" Darry pulled away quickly and went back to putting the dishes, Pony laughed and grabbed two sodas before heading right back to his room, where Johnny was helping him set up.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Darry ask when he turned around to see Two-bit sitting on the counter going through a baby magazine.

"Trying to figure out what we should get for Dally's baby-shower" Darry walked over and looked at it.

"I thought that…baby-bath thing wasn't for another 2 and a half months" Two-bit laughed and kissed Darry.

"It's a baby-shower Darry and we need to save up money for it, and we're probably going to end up paying for Pony's gift…speaking of which, what are we doing for Pony's birthday next week, it is his sixteenth birthday after all." Darry shrugged.

"He doesn't really have any other friends other then Johnny and the gang. I was just going to get him a few new journals and a book or two." Two-bit nodded in agreement with that idea.

"I'll think of something for us to do…Johnny has the morning and afternoon alone with him, because everyone has work, not that they'll mind if they have each other to hang out with." Two-bit wiggled his eye-brows suggestively, and Darry hit him upside the head before going back to work on putting the kitchen stuff away.

~~~_Pony's room_~~~

Pony laughed and his soda fell and spilled on the floor as him and Johnny rolled around in the spilled paint, kissing each other passionately.

"Darry is going to be so pissed when he sees us" Pony giggled, allowing Johnny to remove his shirt. "We can't do much…sorry but you know how loud I get" he giggled more and flipped them over.

"I think the paint fumes are getting to you" Johnny laughed at his boyfriends giggling fit.

"It not that it's just, I'm worried I guess…I'm…I'm going to ask Darry to let you move in with us" Johnny sat up, Pony slide down a little. "I don't like all the bruise you have from your dad and if I was Darry size I would have kick his ass by now for it." Johnny smiled shaking his head.

"Well don't get your hopes up okay baby" Pony nodded before getting up and grabbing a brush. Johnny sat back against the wall that had yet to be painted and watched his lover add a little something to the picture he'd painted on the wall. Pony had been doing this all day, painting a little bit then making out with Johnny till neither could breathe then getting up and painting a little more. After another few minutes he came back over and sat on Johnny's facing the picture. It was of a tree with a fallen on beside it, two people sat on the fallen tree and were watching what looked to be a black and white sunset.

"Its done" Pony smiled happily and cuddled back into Johnny.

"Its beautiful" Johnny said and pony nodded not realizing that Johnny had been staring at him the whole time.

~~~Pony's birthday~~~

Pony and Johnny sat in there last block of the day, there last block of the year; summer was just a few minutes away. Pony turned and smiled at Johnny before turning back to the teacher's end of the year lecture. After another minute the kid behind him passed him a note, he looked to see if the teacher was watching before opening it.

~~ Happy Birthday Pony…where's my birthday kiss

Linda

XOXOXO~~

Pony smiled and turned around.

"It's my birthday, shouldn't it be my birthday kiss" she nodded and kissed his cheek knowing very well that he was dating Johnny so she didn't dare kiss his lips. "Johnny still hasn't even said happy birthday to me yet, you should just be my boyfriend!" he whispered smiling brightly, and Linda nodded.

"I'd never forget your birthday sweet-heart….we gonna hang out this summer, and don't even say no" Pony got a piece of paper writing some stuff down.

"My brother is throwing me a party type thing tomorrow, really were just going swimming and spending the whole day at this little lake my friend Dally and his boyfriend found. Please say you can go" she sighed "you can bring Amy and Lance" she gave him a look.

"What am I waiting for here Pony" he made a confused face before jumping a little and smiling.

"There will be seven muscular men there not wearing shirts" She smiled wickedly.

"That's all the convincing I need, oh and is it okay if I bring Trevor" Pony nodded.

"I haven't seen your kid in so long, how old, almost two years right?" she nodded, and held his hands.

"I was so upset when you lost your baby, not as much as you I'm sure, but still I was going to force them to fall in love, be it boy or girl. Whatever I'll just have to wait for the next one" Pony raised one eye-brow and looked at her funny.

"Do me and Johnny have any say in this" She shook her head putting the paper into her bag.

"What do you want for your birthday…you know what don't tell me, I already know what I'm getting you!" she said happily before shushing the teacher for shushing her. "My birthday is in a month, 18, what you getting me boy?" Pony shrugged.

"Don't know, what do you want?" he asked

"Well a man would be nice" Pony smiled evilly.

"I know this one guy, his Bi, has two twin girls, names Max, I think his 21 or 23, and his really hot" she reached out her hands.

"Gimme!" Pony laughed and asked for the paper back, she quickly took it out and handed it back.

"This is his number, I'll call him later and tell him about you, he dated Dally so I'm sure he'll be okay with dating an eighteen year old." she clapped happily.

"Will you two please be quite I'm trying to teach a class." Linda stood up.

"You be quite old man, and leave us alone, it's the last day of school, we're not going to see you for two months so shut up and stop teaching" The bell rang "perfect, and kind of scary that, that just happened" She said before running out of the room. Pony laughed and waited for Johnny, before they walked out hand-in-hand. "Pony, what time should I show up tomorrow?" Linda said running up to him.

"10:00am, Dally's cooking on the grill so it will probably amazingly good" She smiled and hugged him and before going, and running to go to her boyfriend Lance.

"Come on, I got a surprise for you" Johnny whispered in Pony's ear, kissing it lightly before pulling him away before he could answer.

"Johnny, but I thought you had to go to work, Soda said you did." Johnny opened his car door.

"Well, I change my schedule yesterday so I could spend the whole day with my baby for his birthday." Pony leaned over the seat and kissed Johnny "so this mean your not leaving me for your new boyfriend Linda" Pony laughed and shook his head, kissing Johnny again, before sitting back in his seat and buckling-up.

"I'm so glad you finally got a car Johnny…we could go anywhere, get away from this hick ass town, forget everything and everyone." Johnny looked over to Pony completely confused only to fine Pony with this spacey look on his face, he pulled over just in view of the Soda and Steve's work.

"Pony what's going on, Hunny why you talking like that?" Pony started crying.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking. Why don't we run away Johnny go somewhere no one can find us, like we did when we were little. When my…mom…called the cops that one time, because we went to the river and no one know, Darry came and found us and pulled us out from under the bridge, and dragged us home in the pouring rain…that was our first kiss, I dared you to do remember." Johnny smiled and nodded moving over and wrapping an arm around him and kissing his temple.

"Yeah I remember, you didn't talk to me for a whole week after that. What's wrong why do you want to leave so bad?" Pony laid his head on Johnny's shoulder and watched as Soda went over to a car and started chatting the people up while the gas tank filled.

"I just miss mom and dad I guess, I always thought they'd be here till I was old or something, but my last four birthdays…" Johnny kissed him gently.

"How about I go talk to Soda tell him my amazing plan for us and then will go and drive for as longs as you want, then I'll give you your first present" Pony gasp happily.

"I get two presents?" Johnny shook his head, and Pony sighed but continued smiling.

"You get more then two, but I'm not telling you how many so don't ask." Pony pouted and Johnny bite his lip before pulling up to one of the pumps. "Fill her up Soda, baby you want anything, while I'm in there."

"CANDY!" he gave Johnny crazy eyes, and Johnny laughed going inside Soda put the pump in and ran over to Pony's side ripping him out of the car and hugging him sing happy birthday loudly.

"Why are you the only one who can't sing in are family?" Soda glared at Pony.

"I don't know, Steve can either, another reason we're perfect for each other." Pony rolled his eyes "neither can Dally, or Johnny…the only couple in are gang that can both sing is Two-bit and Darry and they barley ever do it." Pony giggled.

"Soda they "do it" like ten times a day" Soda just blushed and walked back over to the pump.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Pony nodded still smiling and got back in the car, before quickly standing right back up.

"Soda I invited people to my party tomorrow is that okay, its only four people" Soda turn and gave Pony and look before nodded. 'Pony has other friends besides Johnny?' Soda thought to himself.

~~~next day~~~

"Darry don't, please, come on I just dried off." and then Pony screech as he was throw off the low cliff side into the water.

"Darry please don't kill are brother at his birthday party" Soda called before going start back to kissing Steve. Linda just laughed and grabbed Pony and dunked him under the water before getting into a splash fight with him. After another hour in the water, everyone got out of the water and went back up to the cliff side for food.

"Where's my baby?" Linda asked, Dally pointed to Two-bit who was holding him while talking to Darry, she smiled and walked over. "Hello little devil I call my son" the baby giggled "Oh you think mommy's joking, I'm not, no" she said in a baby talking voice taking him out of a laughing Two-bits arms. The baby keep giggling till she put him down and he ran over to Pony.

"Horsy-man pick up" he reached his arms up and everyone laughed.

"Trevor you know my name is PonyBoy, don't be so silly little man." He just giggled and jumped a little still trying to get Pony to pick them up which he did and carried him to his mother. "This belongs to you" Linda smiled and took Trevor back into her arms.

"But I want Ponies" Pony sighed again and took him back and then held him for the next three hours off and on. They ate burgers and Pony opened his presents, he had gotten books and journals from his brothers, Two-bit bought him some drawing coal and Steve just gave him money. Dally and Tim had gotten him two sketch pads and drawing pencils and color pencils, pad and Johnny had gotten him a necklace and promise ring, which he had given him yesterday. Linda and Trevor had gotten him a teddy bear because that what Trevor thought they should get. He thanked them and he and Johnny went for a walk to get away from everyone else. They walked about a mile away before sitting and talking about random stuff, Pony always loved when they were alone because Johnny would talk about anything and everything. Around other people Johnny was also concerned on what they might say or think, but with Pony he could discus books or politics or comic books and not care if anyone understood what he was talking about, because Pony normally did. Pony and Johnny were the smartest kids in their school and they didn't even need to try, Johnny was graduating in a year and Pony in two, but they were planning on going to the same college. They talked in till the sun went down before heading back, Dally smiled at them and wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulder.

"You two really need to learn where and when not to do it…the woods at your birthday party is not the time Pony" Pony pushed Dally's arm off Johnny's shoulder and replaced it with his own.

"We were talking Dally…you okay" Dally had winced and grabbed his stomach.

"Yeah, stupid little buggers keeps kicking me, its pissing me off." Tim pulled Dally to sit in his lap and ran his hand over the bump that had basically exploded over the past week and had grown at least two sizes bigger, he even had to wear Tim's pants now. Pony thanked everyone again before packing up so he and Johnny could go get cloths for Johnny for the next day.

~~~A/N~~~

Yeah done chapter!

REVIEW

Manda.


	10. Chapter 10

***EDITED*(kind of)**

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start. **

**Also I lost chapter 20 and if you noticed I'm combining chapters in this edited one so I had to re-write it…**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

Chapter 10 (2 months later) This chapter is sad, bad things happen to Soda.

~~Dally/Tim~~

"Okay did you too want to know the sex?" Nurse Loran asked.

"Yes!"

"No!" Dally shouted right after Tim's yes "you can print that picture out and show him when I'm gone, Two-bit wants to be surprised and if I know I'll tell him right after finding out." Tim laughed and help his now very round lover off the table, Dally wiped his stomach off and then waddled away, which made Tim laugh again which then made Dally flip him off and slam the door.

"Okay so Mr. Shepherd you want to know" He nodded "If you look right here, you can see-"(a/n-not telling) Dally and Tim walked outside and Tim had to help Dally get into the low raised car, Dally was quite the entire way home, he glared the whole up the stair which Tim had to watch carefully because Dally almost fell at least six times. Then Tim went down stairs and got them food, saying hello to Johnny and Pony that were making out on the couch. When he walked back into the room Dally was sitting cross legged on the bed with pillows stacked behind his back holding him up, he was pouting and holding his stomach.

"What's wrong baby, the kids kicking again" Dally nodded and allowed Tim to replace the pillows that where behind him. "I get the feeling that not all that's wrong"

"It's just I'm pissed that I can't do anything by myself anymore!" Tim nodded kissed the nape of Dally's neck lightly, running kissing along the side while rubbing his lower back with his hands. "I hate that I can't walk or get into a car by myself or do anything at all its pissing me off…Tim stop I'm trying to be serious." Tim had started unbuttoning Dally's pants, Dally swatted his hand away turning around, and with a little help from Tim he got on his knees and sat in between Tim's legs. "Tim what do you want anyway." He smiled lightly; Tim ran his hands up Dally's sides under his shirt.

"You know what baby, I want you" Dally turned his head away and Tim automatically knew what he was thinking and he sighed moving his hands from Dally's sides to his stomach. "Dally, I'm gonna tell you this one last time and I mean it this, is the last time, you better fucking remember this…I love you and I don't think that because your pregnant that your ugly or disgusting. Dally I think this is when your most beautiful, your carrying my children and I don't think I could thank you, or pares you for that enough." Dally looked at him his eyes teary, he hastily wiped his eyes before any tears could fall.

"Damn these stupid hormones and your sweetness." Tim laughed and pulled Dally down into a heated kiss. "Tim, please I don't feel right about this, what if it hurts the babies…you're not a small boy Tim" Tim smiled sadly before taking off Dally shirt.

"I'm not expecting anything more than touching, let me touch you Dally" Dally blushed and nodded letting Tim finished undressing them.

~~Soda/Steve~~

"Angel what are you doing, I thought we finished that car last night" Steve pulled Soda out from under the car he was working on.

"I turned it on this morning and it sounded a little funny, but it's alright I fix it." he looped his arms around Steve's neck and smiled kissing him lightly. "And what I tell you about those cutesy nicknames." he giggled and Steve kissed him again.

"It's not cutesy it's the truth, you're my angel." Soda rolled his eyes and kissed him again before asking for help standing up because his back was hurting again. After standing; Soda grabbed his head and swayed a little, before covering his mouth and running to the bathroom. Steve quickly followed and kneels next to him, rubbing his back and kisses the back of his neck lightly.

"You're still feeling sick angel?" Soda nodded resting his head on Steve's shoulder "I think it's time you went to the doctors Soda, you've be sick for a three weeks now." Soda shook his head.

"I'm fine, I have the flu Steve its nothing, I'll get better soon." Steve also shook his head and got up and with to his office (Steve had been promoted to manager) picking up his phone and calling the doctors office.

"Hello this is the Tulsa hospital, my names Roth, what can I help you with?" Soda sat down on the desk and glared at Steve for calling even though he told him he was fine.

"Yeah hello, I'd like to make an appointment for as soon as possible."

"Okay and what seems to be the problem sir." Soda tried taking the phone away.

"It's my boyfriend, his been sick for the last three weeks, he's been throwing up and passing out constantly" she hummed along with what he was saying.

"Name?" Steve sighed and reluctantly answered.

"Soda-Pop Curtis" she snorted.

"Your kidding right" Steve groaned.

"No I'm not that's really his name" she laughed lightly and there was typing.

"Is an hour from now okay with you, we had a cancellation and can fit…Soda-Pop in" she was still giggling and Soda glared at the phone crossing his arms over his chest.

"That'd be great, thank you, bye" he did wait for her to answer before hanging up. "Baby you relax here and call your brother to let him know where we're going, I'm gonna close up." Soda just nodded and picked up the phone and dialed Darry's work number.

~~Doctors~~~

"Now Soda, what's seems to be the problem?" The Dr. Paterson ask setting on a chair and taking out a note pad. Dr. Paterson had been the brothers doctor for their entire lives, he'd even delivered all three of them.

"Nothing's wrong?" Steve sighed and stood up.

"He's been have back pains, needing help up a lot and when he gets up he gets dizzy and then ends up throwing up for a good ten minutes." Dr. Paterson nodded looking up from his note pad.

"Has he lost any weight lately?" he nodded

"I lost like ten pounds in last two weeks, but I haven't been eating much lately" Dr. Paterson look at his list, before looking up.

"So you've lost your appetite?" Soda nodded "when does it hurt the most?"

"In the morning mostly" Steve nodded.

"He couldn't even get up yesterday it was bugging him so bad." Dr. Paterson nodded

"Okay just a few more questions, do you get chills or sat shaky randomly" Soda nodded he seemed nervous this was a lot of questions, he grabbed Steve's hand and held it in his shaky on. "How about a fever" he nodded again. "okay and do your arms or legs ever feel weak or numb" he nodded again, Steve squeezed his hand. Dr. Paterson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Soda I'm not sure, will have to run some but I think you might have a spin tumor, all the symptoms check out." he looked at a crying Soda.

"I-I-I don't understand?" Steve eyes had widened and there were tearing up.

"Soda there are three types of spinal tumors, I believe you just have a primary tumor, it more common for young adults. They're very rare and spread slowly, it could be well developed by now… if you even have it Soda I might be wrong" Soda couldn't even really hear him, Steve had to guide him to the next room to have blood drown and the whole way home he sat staring out the window while Steve read the packet Dr. Paterson had given him about treatments. When they got home, Steve help Soda up the stairs and got him ready for bed before laying with him till he fell asleep before going down stairs and calling everyone into the living room, after they were all sitting Steve took a deep breath before explaining everything to them, in the end Pony was crying and the over emotional Dally was to. Steve finally let it sink in and bowed his head hastily wiping away the tears that quickly fell from his eyes.

After a few hours Darry was upstairs laying with Soda, while Steve went out to get smokes. He hadn't wanted to at first but Two-bit said he should probably go for a walk get some fresh air before talking to Soda. Pony and Johnny were cuddled in their bed, Pony going on and on about something completely random. Dally was sitting on his bed reading thought the same packet Steve had read earlier while Tim showered.

"Darry is it cool if I take over?" Steve asked from the doorway, Soda sat up rubbing his eyes and smiling, he unwrapped himself from Darry getting up slowly, due to the pain from his back and walking over to him.

"Where did you go…I couldn't fall asleep without you" Steve smiled kissing Soda lightly.

"Then lets get some sleep before talking okay" Soda nodded turning back around and hugging Darry, who had gotten up when Soda had.

"Thanks for staying with me" Darry just nodded kissing his hair before leaving, he went downstairs and found Two-bit sitting at the table head in his hands and crying.

"Keith what's wrong?" His head shot up at the sound of Darry's voice who was now by his side kneeling; he wiped away the tears.

"Nothing, its just…nothing, not important now." He stood up but was stopped by Darry's hands

"Tell me" Two-bit shook his head.

"Its nothing big, it can wait awhile, till things are back to normal or whatever." He started up the stairs Darry sighed before grabbing his arm.

"I'm having a bad night, the last thing I want to deal with is this bull shit Keith, just tell me what's wrong" Two-bit looked down at his arm Darry was gripping him hard enough to leave a bruse.

"I'm pregnant Darry" his arm dropped and his eyes widened "I just found out this afternoon, I was going to tell you tonight but then…everything with Soda, I'm sorry I know this isn't the best timing or-" Two-bit was cut off by Darry's lips.

"Are you sure?" Two-bit nodded "I'm going to be a dad" he nodded again, and gasped suddenly when he was picked up and spun around. "I'm gonna be a dad!" Two-bit laughed kissing him.

"So you're not mad?" Darry put him down

"How could I be mad at this, we're going to be having are first child" They kissed passionately for a minute before Darry grabbed the back of two-bits thighs picking him up wrapping his leg around his waist and carrying him upstairs. There heard a scream and ran up the stairs to Dally and Tim's room.

"Dally are you okay?" Two-bit yelled through the door, Tim unlocked and opened the door, a look of confusion and panic in his eyes

"Dally's water broke early tonight and he thinks we should probably go to the hospital now" Johnny and Steven had come running into the hallway to and had heard this.

"If you don't mind I think I'm gonna keep Soda here" Dally nodded as he came waddling out.

"Let's go Tim, my contractions are only an hour apart so could you put a move on it." Tim nodded helping him down the stairs and into the car, Darry and Two-bit followed them with pony and Johnny in the back.

~~~A/N~~~

Sorry this took so long, its been changed a lot, next chapter will be up sooner or later.

Manda.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: **Darry/Two-bit, Soda/Steven, Pony/Johnny (not that you didn't see that coming), and Dally/Tim**

Chapter 11

"I hate you, you impregnating basterd …DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dally screamed throwing a pillow at Tim's head "Will you get him out of here! I don't even want to look at him right now!" Both Two-bit and Tim shook their heads and just as Tim was about to walk out he was yelled at once again. "Where the hell do you think you're going, these are you kids too ass-hole!" Tim sighed

"I'm going to go ask the doctor what's taking so long I'll be right back…do you want more ice chips babe?" Dally only nodded before squeezing his eyes shut and panting angrily.

"I can honestly say I'm not looking forward to this part" Two-bit smiled, Dally nodded

"Its suck, fuck!" Two-bit rolled his eyes deicide to be less subtle.

"Yeah only seven more months till I'm doing this" Dally gave him a look and then smiled widely pulling Two-bit into a hug.

"Good for you, being pregnant sucks and giving birth is the most painful thing you will ever experience, and I've been shot…repeatedly. But the first time it ever kicks you, you'll know all the morning sickness, back pain, and even this crap is worth it." Two-bit kissed Dally's hair and smiled trading spots with Tim; Dally immediately grabbed his hand and started squeezing. Five and a half hours later Dally was sleeping, Tim was getting a cast put onto his hand after having three bones fractured. Pony and Two-bit where feeding the babies with bottles and Darry and Johnny were discussing why people got so excited when they found they were pregnant even after going through all that pain. Another hour went by and Dally was awake apologizing to Tim over and over about what he had said and about his hand, Tim had just nodded and kissed him saying it was okay.

"Excuse, Mr. Shepard and Mr. Winston, you need to name you two boys" Dally smiled widely.

"We had boys!" Tim nodded waving Two-bit and Pony over so he could see them "Oh thank god they look like me!" Tim rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed. "Your names goanna be…Milo" Dally said taking the one Pony was holding "I pretty sure that was my father" Tim again rolled his eyes and took the one from Two-bit carefully balancing him on his casted arm.

"Your name is…Chadrick…I'm pretty sure that one was your father" Dally waved him off

"Umm how do you spell that?" The nurse asked

"C-h-a-d-r-i-c-k" Tim smiled as the small boy opened one eye and peeked around the room before the second one slowly opened as well and breathed heavily. "This one is just like you Dally…weirdo" Tim laughed lightly kissing the childs head, Dally glared and cuddled his baby more.

"Who's name are they taking?" the nurse asked after having filled out the certificates.

"Shepard" Dally answered and Tim gave him a look

"I thought we were combining names?" Dally shrugged

"I changed my mind" Tim just nodded and sighed the paper best he could with his left hand, Dally also signed.

"Can I take these off now?" Tim asked pointing to colored bracelets he was wearing that matched the ones the babies were wearing.

"Yes just don't lose them." He nodded slipping them off after handing Chadrick over to Two-bit again.

~~~2 months later~~~

"You okay Mr. Curtis, we can stop for a moment if you'd like?" Darry shook his head and just closed his eyes tighter, Soda was sitting next to him waiting, he had gone through a few surgeries to make him better but there was still the bone marrow transplant that was needed, the transplant would replace the unhealthy cord cells with healthy ones and hopefully prevent Soda from every getting another Tumor. Pony was too young to do it so Darry agreed without hesitation. Having the marrow removed was the most painful think you could ever experience. A needle almost a foot long was being driven into his hip bone, Two-bit held his hand feeling something against his stomach and smiled grabbing Darry's hand and laying it against his stomach, Darry's head shot up and he smiled brightly.

"She's kicking?" Two-bit nodded

"I guess she wants to distract you" Soda smiled at the two of them, how two people could be so perfect for each other. Soda and Steve had been fighting like crazy lately, as had Pony and Johnny, and Dally and Tim weren't even talking anymore do to Tim getting drunk and sleeping with some whore. Tim had moved out and now he was trying to patch things up with Dally, but it wasn't really working out to well. The only couple in their gang that were actually happy all the freaking time was Darry and Two-bit, the second they saw each other; even after a horrible day they would just smiled and kiss and all their problems melted away. Soda was extremely jealous of the two men and had repeatedly told them that. It took only five minutes for the marrow to be taking and then another twenty for Sodas transplant. Darry was limping when they got home and could barely walk and Soda was staying the night at the hospital for observation. Two-bit opened the down to see two carriers being carried out of the house by Tim, Dally was right behind him with a diaper bag.

"Make sure you feed them ever hour, they should be in bed by 6:30, no later" Tim nodded buckling them in to his car. "Also Chadrick has the sniffles so make sure to clean out his nose and make sure that he has his frog blanket and Milo has the mouse one because if they don't have the right one they'll get upset and-" Tim chuckled and held up and hand

"Dal" Tim asked shutting the door, Dally crossed his arms, looking into the window at his babies

"Maybe I shouldn't go back to work yet, I'm mean, their only two-months and-" Tim pulled him into a hug.

"Dally, I can watch them for a night, I wish I could be with them more often but you won't let me, just please let me have this…I just want to be with my boys" Dally nodded and pulled away kissing Tim's cheek.

"Just-" Tim nodded cutting Dally off

"Be careful, I know, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon Dal, love you?" he asked hoping for a response.

"Love you too" Tim kissed him lightly on the lips before going around to the other side of the car, getting in and driving away.

"So you two are back to I love yous'?" Darry asked as he laid down on the couch on his side trying to avowed pain. Dally only nodded before shuffling, Two-bit hugged him waiting for it-

"I want my babies back!" and there it was.

"They'll be fine, Dal come on lets get ready for work…Darry you gonna be okay without me?" Darry rolled his eyes

"I don't know…I might die!" he faked panic in his voice, Two-bit glared playfully kissing his forehead before walking away. Work was hell on both men; after Dally had covered for Two-bit he had gotten a job at the dinner as well.

~~~A/N~~~

Sorry it's so short, and took so long to do, I decided to just post it NOT EDITED at all so sorry in advance …one chapter left!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the outsiders, characters, book, movie nothing. If I did they would have been gay from the start.

Rated-T

It's the end of this story…

~~~~18 years later~~~~

"Kids lets go or you'll be late for school!" Ponyboy Cade called up the stairs, before going back into the kitchen to finish feeding Joanna. Chadrick, Milo, Jake, Lauran, Steve Jr.(aka SJ), and Tristan (being carried by Milo) came filing into the kitchen looking more so tired then usually.

"Uncle Ponyboy I'm to tired for school" Jake whined, Pony shrugged

"Well maybe a sleep over on a week day wasn't such a good idea then huh, come on eat your food, the bus will be here soon. Where is Nathan and Eliza?" Pony asked but was only answered by the other two walking in glaring angrily at one another.

"She stole my shirt again Pony" Nathan growled point to his older tom-boy of a sister.

"Stop being a cry baby and sit down and eat." she growled grabbing a soda from the fridge, Pony just shook his head and went back to feeding Joanna. "Hey Pa" she waved as Darry walked in stretching before being tackled by Jake.

"Morning kids" he said to everyone before picking up Jake "What's wrong?"

"Papa I'm to sleepy to go to school" The five year old yawned big to prove his point

"So am I Uncle Darry" SJ said who was the same age as Jake only three months older.

"Well, I can't say no to you two…so go ask your Daddies" they both giggled and ran up the stairs, Jake jumped right on top of Two-bit waking him up with a loud screaming attack, while SJ sneaked into Steve and Soda's room, trying hard not to wake up his Papa, he climb over the bed cuddling against his pregnant daddy, who woke up and hugged him close.

"He's not staying home again today. Go get dressed SJ" Steve said not even turning around.

"But Papa-" Steve sat up

"I said to get dressed young man" SJ growled "Steve Jordan Randle Jr." Steve said in a warning voice, SJ looked at his Daddy, who turning to Steve. "No, baby he's missed the last three days…stop looking at me like that…its not going to work" Soda tapped SJ, who then also put on his best sad puppy dog eyes. "God almighty…fine!" he yelled getting up "but your going back to school as soon as your little sister or brother is born and you better get at least all B's if not A's on your report card mister" SJ nodded watching his Papa leave. Soda and SJ high-five, before SJ went to find Jake who was now having a staring contest with Two-bit, Darry walked in wondering what was taking the boys so long, knowing that neither of the other men could say no to their sons, he laughed at what lay before him. Jake was sitting in Two-bits lap their nose touching as they stared at each other.

"Jake if SJ stays home you can too, but you got to keep an eye on Soda okay?" Jake nodded pulling away and Two-bit glared at Darry

"I could have won!" Darry just shook his head pointing to the door.

"Kids go down stairs, us adults need to have a conversation…in the shower" Two-bits eyes widened and sparkled waiting for the kids to leave before tackling Darry. Down stairs Johnny was just getting in, having to pull the grave-yard shift at the hospital again.

"Four car pile up last night, seven kids involved, it was horrible" he sighed barring his head into Pony's neck kissing it lightly before picking up his one year old daughter and holding her to his chest. Pony got up and help Lauren; who was now seven, braid her hair.

"Daddy, I want a brother" Pony choked on air for a second, causing Johnny to chuckle to himself and Joanna to pull his hair.

"I'll work on that" he said winking at Pony, who blushed bright red making the older kids laugh.

"Hey Pony, you are looking mighty fine these days, I could defiantly hook you up with a piece of my man-mea-" Johnny hit Chadrick over the head and glared at him.

"Finish that sentence and die, even if him being incredible hot is true that doesn't mean its okay to hit on my husband." Chadrick just rolled his eyes and went back to reviewing Nathans homework. Milo however was feeding his accidental son Tristan who was now six months, the mother Jayme had passed during delivery.

"Chad could you watch him again today after school I have another meeting with my parole officer." Chadrick shook his head

"I got one with mine too and if I bring him with me they'll think I stole him or something. Pony could you watch him for us?" Pony smiled nodding, both brothers took after their Dad in attitude and their Father in looks and bulky-ness. They had looked the same until high-school when Milo went to music and Chadrick football, but the two were never away from each other for more then an hour at most, and were now sharing the task of raising Tristan. "You got number four wrong buddy" Nathan looked at him for a minute then back at the paper then back at him, to the paper again before looking into Chadrick's eyes glaring.

"Lair" Chadrick rolled his eyes and took Tristan from his brother while he ate. There was a honking outside and all the kids got up Chadrick and Milo both kissing Pony goodbye on the cheek handing him Tristan before following the others out, Johnny rolled his eyes when he heard Chadrick scream that he'd miss Pony the most out of everyone else. Pony blushed placing Tristan in his swing, he put Joanna in her play-pin/crib thing and pulled Johnny into the downstairs bathroom by his tie, pushing him up against the door before dropping to his knees, smiling up at him. Steve was already getting dressed for work, as he tied his tie Soda waddled in kissing him.

"I'm only at work for three hours today, I'm just going to meet the new guy…baby you sure you want to quit?" Soda nodded, Steve was now the owner of the DX gas station, after the owner had past; having no living relatives he signed it over to Steve. It was now called Randle's.

"I just need some rest sweetheart, I know we only going to have two kids but…Pony sees my baby more often then me! I want to be a better parent to my children." There was a knock on the door. "Come in" SJ and Jake came running in.

"Uncle Darry, Two-bit, Johnnycake, and Pony are busy doing adult things in the bathrooms, can you play with us Daddy?" SJ smiled big, showing off his toothless gap. Soda laughed nodded ignoring Steve's growl of protest.

"Soda the doctor put you on bed rest till the baby is born…please, just be careful, you know how much I worry" he kissed SJ head, patted Jakes, and kiss Soda "I'll be home soon, call if you need anything?" Soda nodded.

Later that day Dally called to make sure everything was going okay. Dally and Tim had taken their youngest Hunter, Thatcher, and Tally on a camping trip for the weekend, the twins had practice in chores and football so they couldn't go and had to stay with the others. Pony had become a stay at home Dad, while he worked on his novels, having published three and now working on his forth. Darry was now working for a construction company that he had founded in partnership with Tim seven years ago, the business was working out great, especially now that Pony was handling all of their finances. Johnny was now a pediatric surgeon, wanting to help children as much as possible. Dally and Two-bit still worked at the diner, never feeling the need to move on, they loved their jobs, although Two-bit was a manager now. Milo was going into music and Chadrick was planning on supporting him once/if he failed, even if hadn't explained that to Milo yet. Chadrick had just gotten accepted to a University on a football scholarship and was leaving in only two weeks.

"Soda! Could you bring the boys down please?" Pony called up the stairs, yelping when Johnny hit his ass as he walked by him up the stairs. "Could you not?" Johnny shook his head smiling pulling Pony too him.

"Tonight…your ass is mine" he whispered seductively into Pony's ear nibbling at it causing him to blush and stutter. Johnny laughed and paid a hello to Soda as he walked up the stairs. Soda shook his head and watched Pony move around the kitchen cleaning up while making the two five year olds breakfast.

"What am I going to do when you move out next month Pony, I can't cook for shit" Pony laughed

"Soda you don't even live here anymore" Soda shrugged, Darry had practically beg Soda to stay at the house till the baby was born, him and Steve wanted someone around him at all times and at Darry's house there was always someone.

"I know that but I live just down the road…your moving to a different town!" he whined

"Its only a half hour drive Soda, and besides its closer to Johnny's work and the kids school. I'm still going to see you everyday." he placed the plants on the contoured and sighed "and plus, were going to need the room…with the new baby and all" Soda nodded and then his head snapped up

"Did you just say new baby…Pony are you?" Pony nodded smiling big

"Don't tell Johnny I want to wait until we move into the new house." Just then Johnny walked in picking up he's bag he'd forgotten. He looked up to see Soda giving him an extremely happy smile.

"What's up with you?" He smiled back.

"If you only knew" Soda replied laughing to himself.

~~~A/N-END~~~

Sorry it took so long! :/

Review: let me know what you think…oh and here is a list incase you got confused

Darry/Two-bit= Eliza(15), Nathan(13), Jake(5)

Steve/Soda= SJ(5), -unknown baby-

Tim/Dally= Chadrick/Milo(18), Hunter(13), Thatcher(11), and Tally(8)

Johnny/Pony= Lauren(7), Joanna(1), -unknown baby-


End file.
